De arañas y cuervos
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre la "relación" de los mayordomos Trancy y Phantomhive. Yaoi. ClaudexSebastian
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece es propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**Título del trabajo: **De arañas y cuervos

**Descripción: **serie de drabbles o mini-shots sin relación entre ellos sobre la "relación" de los mayordomos Phantomhive y Trancy.

**Notas: **estoy abierta a cualquier solicitud de lo que queráis leer en los drabbles. Fíjate bien si algo no te cuadra y házmelo saber de un modo que lo entienda y que no sea ofensivo. Sin más espero que os gusten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yo mayordomo**

Somos demonios, seres nacidos en el Averno destinados a engullir las pobres almas de los mortales a los que servimos. El mundo humano es un campo de batalla para los nuestros, donde somos los gladiadores en busca del preciado trofeo del alma humana.

Y esta vez te ha tocado ser mi enemigo Claude Faustus, sé que ansias el alma de mi Bocchan, pero sabes también que no te la voy a conceder sin pelear, después de todo ¿dónde quedaría mi reputación como demonio si me rindiera con tanta facilidad?

No sé que pensar de ti Sebastian Michaelis. Eres mi enemigo sin duda, el obstáculo principal de todo, mi amo quiere verte sufrir y en principio yo también. Deseo ver tu cara retorcerse de agonía, dolor y sufrimiento con los sádicos métodos que mi amo te tenga preparados y que yo seré quien ejecute; para quitarte esa perfecta máscara que siempre llevas puesta, y con la misma con la que me provocas y me retas.

Porque nuestro primer choque de verdad, nuestro primer careo auténtico sin obstáculos de por en medio fue aquella noche, en aquella estúpida mascarada.

En la que al final terminamos metidos en el agua, quizás para "templar los ánimos", o quizás porque luchar en tierra que en agua daba igual; y primero me apresaste la garganta con tu mano enguantada mientras que con la otra te paseabas sobre las telas de mi traje. Descarado Faustus.

Pude notar cómo te tensabas al igual que un arco, bien por el agarre que amenazaba tu tráquea o bien por el tacto del resto de tu cuerpo. Aunque no lo creas resultas tremendamente predecible a veces Michaelis, como un libro abierto. Y para tu desgracia ya no tienes grandes secretos para mí, te conozco, conozco cada centímetro de tu blanca piel y también cada recodo de tu brillante mente, lo que hace que te odie aún más.

¿Me odias verdad? Te lo pregunto cada noche que nos encontramos, y aunque no me contestas la mayoría de veces, conozco perfectamente la respuesta. No pasa nada, el sentimiento es mutuo. Unas veces más fuerte que otras, pero latente a fin de cuentas. Después de todo, es una de las pocas cosas que los demonios podemos sentir.

Curioso como empezó esta pantomima, un trato paralelo a otro trato, y en el que ninguno debimos de habernos metido, pero la tentación nos puede, es uno de nuestros puntos débiles. Y algo que debemos de ocultar al resto del mundo, porque esto es un secreto.

Un secreto entre tú y yo. Y por el cual perderemos la cabeza si nuestro conde y tu rey se enteran algún día. Debemos guardar las apariencias como siempre hacemos, como sabemos hacer. Somos lobos con piel de cordero vestidos de mayordomo. Yo soy mayordomo y...

Yo soy tu amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Comentarios?

Bueno hasta aquí el primero, espero que os haya gustado, me ha quedado muy poético xD, aunque no todos seguirán esta estructura y esta narración, todo variará, excepto la parejita principal. ¡Nos leemos!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chef**

-Aah, te has pasado calentando el chocolate.

-No te quejes, que el helado estaba frío como para congelar el infierno.

Sebastian no está dispuesto a permitir que Claude se queje de lo caliente del dulce, no después de haber convertido su cuerpo en un postre gigante recubierto de helado de diferentes sabores.

-Como me lo eches tan caliente sobre mi miembro te ahorcaré.

-No me vengas con amenazas. Si me ahorcas ¿quién te concederá los caprichos?

-Como si tú me concedieras muchos.

-Éste, por ejemplo.

Y vierte el chocolate desde el abdomen del araña hasta su pelvis, manchándole por completo y logrando que diera un pequeñísimo respingo. El dulce humea y se enfría muy lentamente sobre la nívea piel, Sebastian se relame.

-Aunque no sintamos la misma hambre que los humanos, te juro que podría comerte, del mismo modo en que casi me devoras tú antes.

-Mientras no me claves los dientes.

-Sabes que soy "bueno", cuando quiero.―contestó con mezquinidad.

Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, y, como siempre, refugiados en la complicidad de la noche se habían colado en la mejor repostería de Londres para satisfacer una de las múltiples fantasías que se les ocurrían a sus diabólicas mentes. Soplando con suavidad sobre el chocolate el mayordomo Phantomhive hizo que el Trancy se tensara, y sin previo aviso atacó, lengua afuera, las zonas embadurnadas con la dulce cobertura.

Primero le tocó a la zona abdominal, lástima que el frío no tuviera el mismo efecto que el calor, pensó al recordar los cubitos de hielo y el helado que habían servido con anterioridad para endurecerle a él los pezones. Joder, eran como postres humanos. Una vez este área estuvo despejada, le tocó el turno a la parte divertida: satisfacer el exigente miembro de su acompañante.

-Aah, ah.

-Dulce...—aseveró repasándolo de arriba a abajo.

-No se te...ah...daría mal ser chef de repostería pero...a mí tampoco.—dijo Claude levantándose de golpe y logrando que Sebastian tragara más de la cuenta, el demonio si hubiera sido humano se habría atragantado.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces!

-Esparcir chocolate sobre el helado.

Aseveró con total calma apoyando a Sebastian de cintura para arriba, pero manteniéndole de pie, sobre la mesa en la que se elaboraban los pasteles y penetrándolo de una única estocada. El ojirrojo le clavó las uñas a la mesa. Y se arqueó cuando volvió a sentir el frío del helado sobre su espalda y bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar al punto por el que ambos estaban unidos en esos momentos.

-¿Esto es mejor que lo de los hielos eh?—preguntó el araña con sorna.

-Al menos tú estás caliente.—respondió de igual manera el cuervo empezando a mover poco a poco sus caderas, su compañero le imitó, dándose placer mutuamente. Sí, sin duda era mejor que ser penetrado por cubitos de hielo, jodido y juguetón Claude.

Chocolate caliente y helado frío se fundieron sobre los dos cuerpos. Crearon el postre perfecto.

-Tenemos que repetir esto de ser chefs.¿Qué tal de alta cocina?—aseveró Sebastian limpiándose todo lo pegajoso del cuerpo cuando acabaron de "hacer postres".

-Ya habrá tiempo, hasta que nos ordenen matarnos.

-Agradece que aquí no hubiera muchos cuchillos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2º shot. Joder que pervertido me ha salido éste xD pero tan sólo imagináoslo *¬*

gracias por leer y comentar, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida :D

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Esta noche estoy eufórica! ¡Vamos a por la eurocopa! (Sí, soy gran aficionada al fútbol, de hecho soy peor que los hombres viendo los partidos xD)

PD: me quedé rayada cuando el segundo shot os dio hambre jajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Animales**

El problema radicaba en que a Ciel no le agradaban en demasía los animales, y Alois era otro tanto de lo mismo. El primero no quería ver a ni uno sólo poner sus patas en su casa, y el segundo, a no ser que fueran arañas, quería lo mismo.

Por esta misma razón a Claude le divertía muchísimo recolectar decenas de gatos callejeros y desperdigarlos por la finca de la mansión Phantomhive o dentro de la misma casa.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Como tengas algo que ver con esto haré que Bard te cocine!—bramaba el joven conde rodeado de gatos en su despacho, los mininos bufaban con aspereza en cuanto el chico hacía amago de espantarlos. Y por toda la mansión la situación era la misma, Meirin, Finny y Bard se encontraban rodeados y prácticamente acorralados por decenas de gatos callejeros, y desafortunadamente, no todos igual de dóciles. Y a los pobres sirvientes les daba pena usar la fuerza contra los pequeños animales.

-Calma gatitos...—balbuceaba el jardinero, mientras un gato pardo y otro gris se acercaban a él como si fueran tigres de bengala.

Sebastian hizo acto de presencia por la puerta principal, bufó e hizo volar el mechón de pelo de su frente. Vaya cuadro tenía delante.

-"_Esta vez te has pasado de gatos, Trancy".__—_pensó. Ya era la quinta vez que Claude le enviaba felinos a la mansión, claro que las otras veces nunca fueron tantos. Sebastian pensó que allí por lo menos debían de estar los gatos callejeros de media ciudad.

Los pájaros son criaturas más bien inocentes, sobre todo los comunes gorriones, jilgueros o los mismos ruiseñores; por eso el rubio conde reía con sorna cuando estos acudían a la llamada de silbidos de su mayordomo, haciendo que se posasen sobre sus hombros. Para Alois descubrir que su mayordomo tenía esta curiosa capacidad atrayente fue como vivir el cuento del Flautista de Hamelín.

-Qué ingenuas criaturas. Algún día haré una jaula para todos ellos en la que tú los harás desfilar.

Sin embargo no había cosa que Alois más detestara que el graznido ensordecedor de los cuervos o de las aves carroñeras. Porque le inspiraban temor. Por eso se encogió sobre sí mismo al ver una espectacular bandada de cuervos sobrevolar su mansión.

-Hannah, lleva al señor dentro de la mansión; yo me ocupo de esto.

La doncella no era boba, y menos aún porque también era demonio, sabía perfectamente que esas criaturas las enviaba el mayordomo Phantomhive. Metió apresuradamente al niño en casa y observó por la ventana. La bandada de cuervos graznó amenazante, y Hannah pudo ver al mayordomo araña sonreír con malicia.

-"_Si sabes que los gatos te los envío con todo mi "amor" rencoroso Michaelis."__—_dijo sarcásticamente en su mente mientras preparaba la cubertería dorada para espantarlos a base de cuchilladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Raro, o me lo parece? XD No sé yo si los gatos van con todo su amor o toda su inquina jaja

¿Alguna sugerencia para los próximos? :S

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Traidor**

-Creo que Annafellows empieza a olerse de lejos el pastel que estamos cocinando...

-Déjate de alegorías culinarias y de mujeres.

-¿Por qué, te molesta que las mencione?—hace una pausa—¿celoso, tal vez?

Claude calló ante aquella pregunta y paró de hacer lo que lo mantenía entretenido, pasear sus manos por la piel de Sebastian. Subió su cara hasta que ambas quedaron suspendidas y a pocos centímetros, los ojos brillaban en la penumbra sin parpadear un ápice. El araña mordió con suavidad los labios del cuervo, aprisionándolos unos segundos.

-¿Yo o tú?—le sorprendió—Si tú la nombras, y más en específico a ella—busca una de sus orejas, para susurrar en ella—que trabaja junto a mí, día sí y día también—sus manos presionan su cintura—me da que pensar que eres tú el que está celoso, o a la defensiva por su culpa.

-Puedes seguir soñando. ¿Celoso yo? ¿Por algo cómo tú? Permite que me ría.

-Ríete lo que quieras, pero ya nos vamos conociendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que sé que te molestaría si ella se mete por en medio.

-Me imagino que del mismo modo en el que a ti si Meirin hace lo mismo.

-Puede o puede que no, no te ilusiones.

-Nada de puede ser.—replica mientras se sube a horcajadas encima del otro mayordomo.—Una demonio no es lo mismo que una humana ni de lejos, y estoy seguro—se agacha hasta quedar sobre su cara, sus ojos demoníacos brillan de maldad—que esa mujer te hará pedazos si se entera de que estás traicionando a tu amo conmigo.

-Aquí ambos somos traidores Michaelis.—responde haciendo brillar sus ojos de igual manera—Nuestros cuerpos traicionan a nuestros amos, aunque nuestras mentes les sigan fieles.

-Oh yeah, la carne nos tienta, e incluso nosotros somos débiles ante ella. ¿Y si alguno encuentra algún motivo mejor que esto?—pregunta sugerente refiriéndose a sus numerosos encuentros.

-Entonces traicionará al otro. Me pregunto quién lo encontrará antes.

-Depende de a quién le quiten el bozal primero y den la orden de atacar.

-Ese momento no cuenta.

-¿Ah no? Qué lástima. Entonces...—busca el miembro de Claude y lo dirige hasta sí, metiéndoselo con maestría.—Ve y disipa las dudas de Annafellows—serpentea sus caderas—hazle lo que me haces a mí, demuéstrale de qué bando estás.

-¿Seguro que quieres arriesgarte?

-Ah...

Se tomaron su tiempo, y salvo por jadeos o apagados gemidos nada volvió a escapar de sus labios, de ninguno de los dos. Cuando la luna comenzaba a hacerse débil llegó el momento del final, siempre el mejor momento.

Ambos demonios estaban recubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, y tenían las uñas clavadas sobre la piel del otro, Sebastian en el pecho de Claude, y Claude en las caderas de Sebastian; si se soltaban la sangre comenzaría a mancharles la piel. Se arriesgaron.

Y con el poco tiempo que faltaba hasta que se fueran, pintaron con sus dedos la piel del otro, como si fueran lienzos valiéndose de la roja pintura.

-Mejor no.—habló finalmente el cuervo. El araña le miró los ojos.—No pienso dejar que me traiciones con tanta facilidad.

El araña sonríe feroz, y el cuervo le mira con desafío y determinación y esta vez es él quien le muerde los labios. Que Annafellows pensase lo que quisiese.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí el cuarto ^^, esto va viento en popa jeje. Voy a quitar la poll, como de todas maneras pienso hacerlas todas xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**You can go hard or you can go home**

-Faustus...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que qué? Estoy empezando a enfadarme de verdad.—gruñó.

Claude únicamente bufó con desgana, y alzó la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. Sebastian apretó los puños y frunció su ceño hasta el extremo.

-Si no vas a ponerte duro entonces vete a casa.—espetó al fin.

-...Pues vete tú antes.

-Yo lo he dicho primero. Así que te vas tú.

-Pajarraco enojadizo.

-Insecto atrofiado.

El mayordomo Trancy gruñó, Sebastian siempre acababa sacándolo de quicio; además de haber tenido un día horrible satisfaciendo los caprichos de Alois, lidiando con los tres insubordinados hermanos y con Hannah, que hacía honor al dicho ese de: "las mosquitas muertas son las peores"; lo último que necesitaba para desestresarse era al otro mayordomo en actitud gruñona. Claro que, hoy en parte llevaba algo de razón en su cabreo.

-Si no me pongo duro es porque tú no te estás aplicando como está mandado.

-¿¡Que no me estoy aplicando! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!—bramó en un tono más alto de lo habitual. El araña le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-En lugar de armar semejante jaleo, emplea esa boca tuya en cosas más provechosas.

-...

El cuervo gruñó con fiereza, liberando un poco su labio superior mordió con violencia una de las manos enguantadas del araña , traspasando la tela y llegando hasta la carne, que comenzó a manar sangre. El atacado chasqueó la lengua y trató de liberarse del mordisco, pero el otro lo tenía bien agarrado; Claude hizo fuerza sobre la frente de Sebastian tratando de apartarlo, pero éste se había agarrado como una fiera y no soltaba.

-¡Suéltame Sebastian, ya basta!—ordenó, el cuervo apretó incluso más, eso ya empezaba a doler—¡Suéltame! Maldito perro mal adiestrado...

Ante ese comentario, Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos y de un tirón se separó de su presa, mirándole a los ojos con furia. Claude le devolvió la mirada, su mano sangraba en abundancia. El mayordomo Phantomhive odiaba los perros, y mucho más que lo comparasen con uno; pero al Trancy este hecho le servía como arma infalible siempre que discutían.

-¿A qué esperas para largarte?—preguntó iracundo—Ya te lo he dicho: si no vas a ponerte duro entonces vete a casa.

-No se puede considerar casa.

-Pues entonces lárgate al mismísimo infierno.—dijo, la sangre se le resbalaba por la boca, tratando de llegar hasta la barbilla, el demonio se relamió.

-...—de repente Claude sonrió con malicia y fue su turno de atacar, haciendo diana plena en la cavidad bucal de Sebastian, que se sorprendió.

Agresivo, mordió los labios haciéndolos sangrar, el sabor metálico les inundó las papilas gustativas, era el sabor de ambos. Tras un tiempo, dado que el oxígeno no era algo necesario para ellos, se separaron al fin, ambos tenían los labios manchados de carmín. Sus estados se habían alterado. El cuervo fue a echarse hacia detrás cuando el araña avanzó nuevamente, pero se detuvo al verle sonreír otra vez; sacando la lengua, lamió los labios del de ojos rojos relamiéndose después los suyos.

-Al final lo has conseguido.—dijo, Sebastian bajó la vista hasta sus pantalones, donde se notaba un bulto.—¿Sigues queriendo que me vaya?

-Ahora ya no.—le tira de la camisa, atrayéndolo—Pero la próxima vez te echaré a patadas.—amenazó mientras iba desabrochando con maestría la ropa del otro demonio mientras éste hacía lo propio con la suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

mmm me ha quedado raruno xD debo decir que este drabble me vino a la mente mientras escuchaba T.H.E(The Hardest Ever) de Will. , sé que el sentido de la frase no es técnicamente el que yo le he dado, pero buenoooo jeje

oh el próximo va a ser una indecentada de principio a fin jaja

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**S&M**

Todo se pega excepto la hermosura. O eso dicen. Hábitos, costumbres, hasta maneras de ser y de comportarse; pues bien la culpa de que en estos momentos Sebastian estuviera encadenado y en una postura comprometida, sentado y abierto completamente de piernas, era culpa de Alois Trancy.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?

Claude no contestó, simplemente se quedó ahí, con una mano en su mentón, acariciándolo, cavilando qué hacer primero. Antes decíamos que todo se pega, pues bien, al mayordomo de ojos oro se le habían pegado algunos hábitos de su amo, sobre todo los más sádicos y juguetones en lo que a Sebastian se trataba. En esa misma postura, avanzó hacia él hasta quedarse a un par de pasos; esbozó una sonrisa mezquina. El ojirrojo le miró desafiante.

-Bueno...creo que ya sé por dónde vamos a empezar.—aseveró el ojidorado agarrando una fusta y acariciándola un poco con las manos y la lengua.—Veamos que tal llevas eso de que te torturen un poco.

-Que te jodan.

-Eso mismo pienso hacerte.—respondió agarrando una de las piernas de Sebastian y dándose impulso para meterse en él de una sola vez.

El cuervo emitió un jadeo y tironeó de las cadenas pero su captor arremetió fusta en mano contra uno de sus brazos. Con la punta del instrumento el araña hizo algo de presión sobre los pezones de Sebastian, subiéndolos o simplemente toqueteándolos. Después le llegó el turno a otras partes del cuerpo, que se colorearon con el violento toque.

-Nngh...

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás excitando verdad?

-Cállate.—gruñó. A Claude se le ocurrió algo. Desatándose el lazo del cuello, soltó la fusta y amordazó al ojirrojo.—¡Mmnf!

-Así mejor.—dijo embistiéndole con brusquedad. Su presa iluminó sus ojos hasta hacerlos violáceos, le imitó. Pero no era suficiente, pensó. Mirando a su alrededor se fijó en la corbata del traje de Sebastian, sonriendo con maldad lanzó un hilo y la atrapó.

-¡Mmmf!—protestó, tratando de quitarse la mordaza aunque fuese a mordiscos.

-Que obstinado eres. Te mereces un castigo incluso algo mayor.—rió atando la corbata al miembro del mayordomo Phantomhive, apretando y tensando el nudo. Sebastian se arqueó.—Ahora ya no te vas a poder correr.

El cuervo apretó los puños y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Te odio, te odio ¡te odio! Gritaba en su mente; las cadenas oprimían su piel, la mordaza lastimaba las comisuras de su boca y el nudo de la corbata le impedía alcanzar debidamente el clímax, creando una insufrible presión. Pero...

Pero lo peor es que estaba excitado a más no poder, sentía el miembro palpitante de Claude entrar y salir de él de manera rápida y fuerte, sentía sus manos recorriendo sus muslos y su lengua hacer trazos en su pecho y abdomen. Un calambrazo en la espina dorsal le hizo jadear. Ante tal espasmo, el araña detuvo su vaivén y le quitó la mordaza.

-Dilo...—ordenó en voz baja a su oreja.

-...

-¿Aún sigues con ese orgullo? ¿Aunque estés así? Muy bien...—vuelve a moverse—podemos estar así toda la noche.

-Nngh, maldito. Te odio.¡Ah!—una nueva corriente le sacudió, su cuerpo estaba por alcanzar el límite. Malditos años sin alimento que le debilitaban.—¡Quítamela! ¡Deshaz ese nudo!

-¿Por qué? Si te queda muy bien.

-¡Aah! ¡Quítalo!

-Dilo...—repitió a su oído. Sebastian chasqueó la lengua.

-Deja que me venga...Me has vencido...

-Con eso me basta, por ahora.—dijo lamiendo su cuello y desatando la corbata.

Así, Sebastian tuvo uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Claude al verle con esa cara de placer y satisfacción incontrolada sonrió malicioso y acabó también.

-Eeh, no te me desconcentres que aún te tengo más juguetitos guardados.

-¡Vete al infierno y púdrete allí!

Todo esto es culpa de Alois Trancy. De él y de quién inventó el término sadismo.


	7. Chapter 7

**A su chano chano**

El viejo Tanaka sabía que algo pasaba, lo notaba en el ambiente; y más que en el ambiente en la actitud de su compañero de servicio, el siempre perfecto Sebastian.

El mayordomo últimamente estaba de un ánimo y una vitalidad tremenda, si bien el estado normal de Sebastian ya era así de porque sí ahora podía decirse que era como si hubieran diez más como él en la mansión. El joven amo Ciel no parecía muy consciente de este hecho, aunque de vez en cuando decía que Sebastian estaba "raro"; como esa vez en la que al mayordomo le dio por relamerse cada dos por tres o detrás de cada frase, o esa vez en que dejó caer que una lámpara de araña no quedaría mal en el salón de estar.

-¿Vas en serio Sebastian?—preguntó aquella vez el joven—¿Desde cuando te he ordenado que seas mi decorador? ¡Ocúpate de otras cosas en vez de estar pensando en qué quedaría mejor aquí o allá!

Incluso los despistados de Bard, Meirin y Finny habían notado algo de cambio en el mayordomo oscuro. Por ejemplo, sus riñas hacia ellos habían disminuido en un 40%, lo cual ya era como decir que les había perdonado la vida. Aunque Bard destruyese la cocina por 2ª vez en un día, Meirin hubiese fregado el suelo de madera con amoniaco y Finny hubiese cortado los árboles con forma de animalitos, o al menos, intentos de animalitos.

Tanaka cavilaba a qué se debía esta calmada actitud, o al menos algo más calmada y enérgica a la vez. Y una noche, mientras terminaba de escribir en el diario, oyó pasos tan ligeros que casi parecían los de un niño. Miró el reloj, ya era casi medianoche, hoy se había demorado más registrando hechos.

-"_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?"_—se preguntó el anciano, que con la maestría y sigilo de un ladrón fue hasta la puerta del despacho y abrió apenas una rendija de la puerta. Amparado en la más absoluta oscuridad pudo reconocer la silueta de Sebastian salir por la puerta principal, escapándose en mitad de la noche.—"_Vaya vaya...hasta alguien como él tiene asuntillos nocturnos."__—_pensó emitiendo su característica risa.

Y en la mansión Trancy la situación era la misma. Sólo que esta vez los que se habían dado cuenta eran los tres callados hermanos; es decir, los que se llevaban la mayor parte del carácter arisco y mandón de Claude, que últimamente estaba mucho más bajo.

El colmo de la incredulidad fue ver al estirado mayordomo sonreírles con naturalidad, no con esa sonrisa engreída que solía utilizar.

-¿Qué miráis tanto?—preguntó Hannah a los tres hermanos, que se habían quedado patidifusos en el sitio y mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido el mayordomo.

-_Nos ha sonreido..._—contestaron en un susurro imperceptible para el oído humano, pero no para el demoníaco.

-¿Que os ha sonreído? ¿Claude?—la doncella también se mostró sorprendida—¿Qué habéis hecho?

La pregunta fue hecha como a un niño que acaba de hacer una trastada. Los trillizos dijeron que simplemente habían seguido sus instrucciones, como de costumbre. Hannah, enarcó una ceja; algo raro estaba pasando con el mayordomo araña, con él y su carácter.

-Nee Claude, parece que hoy te veo de mejor humor. ¿A quién hay que matar?—rió Alois, quien caminaba por los pasillos y se encontró a su sirviente sumido en un precioso arreglo floral lleno de rosas rojas.

-De momento a nadie mi señor. A no ser que deseéis lo contrario...—respondió tranquilo y colocando una de las rosas en el ojal de la chaqueta del conde y se iba. Alois se tocó la rosa y se echó a reír estruendosamente. Por el pasillo, el mayordomo también sonrió mezquino.

Una noche de tantas otras, Timber despertó cuando un pájaro repiqueteó con su pico en el ventanal de su alcoba. Los demonios no necesitaban dormir mucho, de hecho, apenas dormían. Pero justamente hoy, los tres hermanos decidieron echarse un sueñecito. Bufando fue hasta la ventana, sus otros dos hermanos dormitaban tranquilos, habían advertido la presencia del animal pero cuando vieron a Timber levantarse volvieron a cerrar los ojos. Abriéndola con violencia hizo que al pájaro saliera volando antes de que le echase el guante, aunque tampoco le interesaba, y entonces lo vio.

Saliendo de la mansión y amparado por las sombras Claude se estaba escabullando. El pelivioleta se quedó anonadado ¿a dónde iría a estas horas y a escondidas? El demonio mayor pareció notar su presencia en la ventana porque se detuvo y alzando la vista clavó sus ojos de oro en él. Timber no supo ni cómo reaccionar, se quedó quieto como una estatua; y entonces, Claude le sonrió y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, ordenando que guardase silencio.

Poquito a poco, a su chano chano, los sirvientes de ambas mansiones unían hilos, hacían conjeturas, especulaban por su cuenta sobre la actitud de los perfectos mayordomos. La conclusión principal a la que llegaban siempre es que guardaban algún secreto nocturno.

Tanaka sospechaba, Hannah sospechaba, y los trillizos y el trío de sirvientes preferían quedarse en conjeturas.

-"_¿Líos de la casa, órdenes del amo Ciel? No, no creo. ¿Tal vez alguna mujer de por en medio? Humm, aunque Sebastian-san no parece de esos."_

_-"¿Serán órdenes de mi amo? O acaso...¿tendrá algo que ver con ese demonio? Tampoco puedo asegurarlo..."_

Aunque iban encaminados, uno distaba mucho de la solución y la otra acertaba más el tiro. Pero a fin de cuentas nadie podía descubrir el secreto de ambos demonios y que ambos llevaban muy bien guardado y llevándolo a su chano chano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"A su chano chano"= poco a poco a su manera, maquinando.

Es una expresión que mi madre de vez en cuando utiliza jeje. Ella es como un refranero popular.

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A veces**

A veces cuando me toca mojarme ,aunque sea sólo los brazos, me acuerdo de ti. Y de aquella primera pelea que tuvimos en el lago de aguas frías y cristalinas que nos sirvió de ring; aunque mentiría si dijera que me acuerdo sólo de eso—risa traviesa—. Me acuerdo también de ciertos toques muy placenteros.

A veces el oír el graznido de esas aves de mal agüero y a las que mi señor tan poco aprecio les tiene me recuerda a ti. A ti y a los graznidos descontrolados de placer que a veces sueltas cuando llegamos al tan ansiado clímax.

A veces ver a Bocchan enfadarse y fruncir su fino entrecejo hasta un punto insospechado le trae a mi mente tu viva imagen cuando nos encontramos y te hago rabiar y enfadar tanto que hasta te pones violento. Eso me divierte.

A veces mirar a los molestos trillizos es como mirarte a ti a la cara. Y en esos momentos no sé como sentirme, no sé si enfadarme conmigo mismo por verte en un sitio tan estúpido como ése, no sé si quiero enzarzarme en una pelea con los tres hasta matarlos o tener sexo con los tres a la vez.

A veces me acuerdo de las mujeres humanas con las que, por un motivo u otro, me he acostado. Y pienso, que ellas han sido las que han obtenido placer, yo sólo obedecía la orden de satisfacerlas. Ni siquiera tenía algo de divertido. No como cuando nos encontramos tú y yo.

A veces pienso en las maniáticas y sádicas ideas que mi señor tiene y que lleva a cabo cuando lo necesita. Claro que, a veces ni siquiera hay necesidad. Ser la araña de la reina y hacer desaparecer todo lo negro y turbio de Londres tiene su trabajo, al cual mi amo ha añadido una chispa que él llama "diversión". Me pregunto si yo me divertiría igual aplicándolos contigo, todos y cada uno de ellos.

A veces pienso que el viejo Tanaka sospecha de mí. Quizás haya bajado la guardia estas noches que huyo, pues mi mente me convence de que nadie más que yo deambula por los pasillos a esas horas; pero claro, tampoco puedo subestimar al anciano mayordomo. A pesar de que es humano sus habilidades son bastante sobresalientes, le respeto por ello. Pero si entorpece mi camino de huida lo mataré, después de todo a los humanos les llega la hora más tarde o más temprano.

A veces considero la oferta que me hiciste de comprar la seguridad de Hannah a través del sexo. La demonio sospecha, y eso no me agrada; con ella aquí tengo que extremar la prudencia, los trillizos son otro cantar, ellos no abrirían la boca, pero de ella no me puedo fiar. Su devoción por Alois Trancy la ciega. Pero quizás pueda cegarla un poco si me acuesto con ella; no puedo negar que guarda cierto atractivo sexual. Aunque luego, al igual que tú después de hacerme la oferta, me echó hacia atrás y no lo pienso más. No sería lo mismo.

A veces creo que desearía que no fueras mi enemigo. Me ahorraría complicaciones y dolores de cabeza. Sé que eres buen rival, uno digno de mi. Por una parte deseo enfrentarme a ti, pero por otra no quiero que nuestras noches se acaben; es todo un lío, el cual al final tendré que desenredar matándote.

A veces me gustaría que nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento y en otro lugar, y sobre todo en otra situación. Así no habría barreras entre nosotros, y quizás hubiéramos podido seguir los hábitos de apareamiento y emparejamiento de los de nuestra especie. Pero luego me hastío a mi mismo por pensarlo al recordar que ahora somos enemigos y que uno de nosotros tendrá que morir.

A veces, las pocas ocasiones que duermo, me asaltas en sueños; y como siempre que nos vemos, lo hacemos, bueno, más bien me lo haces. Me estás volviendo loco Claude Faustus. A veces desearía verte muerto o tenerte sólo para mi sin un molesto humano rubio detrás tuyo.

A veces, cuando te tengo entre mis brazos, enredando mis piernas con las tuyas deseo quedarme así para siempre y que seas sólo mío, poseerte por completo, borrar tu contrato y atesorarte con celo. Aunque luego hagas que te odie y desee matarte en un instante. Me estás volviendo loco Sebastian Michaelis, y esta locura no cesará hasta que todo acabe, de un modo u otro.

A veces desearíamos que el mundo se parase y se pusiese a girar en nuestro favor. Aunque eso sea imposible, hasta para seres como nosotros.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tattoo**

-¿Qué haces?

-...

Sebastian no contestó. Entre sus dedos oscilaba una bonita pluma estilográfica que él ahora estaba usando para pintar sobre el pecho desnudo de Claude un ala oscura. Como quien pinta un tatuaje, práctica muy poco o nada común en la sociedad londinense del momento, al menos en la que no oscilaba por los bajos fondos.

-Queda bien.

-¿Te sientes artista?

-Puede...debe ser esta galería de trabajo artístico en la que nos hemos colado, que me inspira. —contesta con sorna.

-A estas alturas no tengo ganas de protestarte—dice Claude relajándose otra vez sobre el suelo— haz lo que quieras.

-Después de que te de sexo te vuelves muy complaciente. Un día de éstos te pediré que te tires desde la parte más alta del Big Ben, a ver si también aceptas.

-Si me pillas inspirado...

Sebastian exhala aire por la nariz en un vano intento de bufido, posicionándose sobre el otro demonio a horcajadas le observa como el pintor que mira directamente a un lienzo en blanco cavilando qué ponerse a pintar. Esbozando una afilada sonrisa dirige la pluma hacia la clavícula, sobre la que escribe _Death, _después en un lado del cuello dibuja una estrella de cinco puntas con un ojo en medio. Llevando la pluma hasta su cara pinta la cabeza de Baphomet en una de sus mejillas, cerca del ojo, y en la otra recrea una especie de símbolo tribal hecho a base de trazos y círculos.

-¿Piensas pintarme entero?

-Aún no he llegado a la parte de abajo.

-Pues tendrás que esperar.—le rebate irguiéndose y arrebatándole la pluma, bajándole de encima suyo hace que tome asiento frente a él de espaldas.

Ahora la pluma se pasea por la piel de Sebastian. En la espalda, Claude le pinta una enorme telaraña que tiene en el centro una pluma. Bajando por su pierna izquierda, en el tobillo le traza una pulsera de espinas que arriba lleva escrito _Condemned. _El ojirrojo alza una ceja, el ojidorado vuelve a subir y le agarra el brazo derecho, sus miradas se chocan.

_Free to..._Impresas en su brazo esas dos únicas palabras enmudecieron, pues los labios jamás las leerían a pesar de que quizás hubiesen ganas de ello. La estilográfica viaja ahora hasta una de las mejillas del cuervo, cerca de la cuenca del ojo Claude traza una línea horizontal y deja la pluma quieta en el sitio, haciendo que suelte gotas que resbalan por el final de la línea.

Cogiéndole la mano izquierda, sobre la que está impresa al dorso el sello contratista, en el dorso la pluma dibuja una boca que saca la lengua con descaro. Sebastian refunfuña cuando reconoce la imagen de Alois Trancy en el dibujo, así que de un zarpazo le quita el instrumento para dibujar y clava la punta en su pierna, por debajo de la rodilla, Claude comienza a sangrar y gruñe.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-...—le mira con enfado—Devolverte a la realidad, que te estabas perdiendo entre tanta pintura.

-Un día de éstos haré que te arrepientas de tu misma existencia.

-Sigo esperando.—contesta desclavando el improvisado puñal y dejando que la tinta se mezcle con la sangre. Con el dedo dibuja un ojo rodeado por un parche, el araña frunce el ceño.

Empujando a Sebastian le ejecuta una llave que lo tumba boca abajo y él lo inmoviliza valiéndose de su peso, haciendo caso omiso de sus graznidos amenazantes y malsonantes. Recogiendo en su dedo índice derecho sangre de su pierna lo dirige hasta uno de los glúteos del cuervo y mientras sonríe con malicia escribe _Mine. _Sólo con el trazo, Sebastian sabe lo que acaba de escribir.

-¿Qué se supone que piensas que es tuyo?

-¿Aún tienes que preguntar?—pincha puntilloso echándose sobre su presa como si fuera una sábana o un cepo para animales.

-¿Sabes que pesas tela?

-¿Y tú sabías que los tatuajes comenzaron a hacerse como elementos disuasorios contra los malos espíritus?

-¿Y en este caso?—pregunta hasta conseguir girarse para poder encarar al otro mayordomo, Claude se apoya en sus antebrazos para quedar algo elevado.

-Dímelo tú.

-...—el cuervo se muestra impasible y toca la palabra que hay escrita sobre la clavícula del araña, tras unos segundos sus labios se afilan con una sonrisa—A la competencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este drabble se me ocurrió cuando vi en la tele el anuncio del perfume de Amor Amor. Espero que os haya gustado, ya lo siguiente será la actualización de mi pobre y olvidado fic _Cinematic Lover._

Por Jashin-sama que alguien me de ideas para próximos drabbles xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Where have you been**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone _

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night_

En mi larga vida he estado en muchos lugares de este mundo, Bocchan no es mi primer amo y espero tampoco sea el último. Buscaba algo que me completase o mejor dicho que satisfaciese los momentos que no implicaban diversión, fuera del modo en que fuera.

_Where have you been?_

_'Cause I never see you out_

_Are you hiding from me, yeah?_

_Somewhere in the crowd_

Y cuando por fin nos encontramos sentí que te ocultabas, paradójico porque al mismo tiempo te hacías sentir o te era imposible ocultarte a tan poca distancia. Ni el vagón vacío del tren ni tu indumentaria ayudaban en lo absoluto, aunque luego en la confusión del desalojo te escabulliste entre la gente como una sombra hasta que llegaste a mí. No me hacía falta conocerte, sabía quién eras.

_Where have you been?_

_All my life, all my life_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

_Where have you been all my life?_

-¿Dónde has estado?

-En el país de las maravillas. ¿Tú que crees?

-Hueles a ese extraño perfume de cerezos en flor, así que creo que ese rubio oxigenado que tienes por amo te ha entretenido. ¿Has tenido que contarle un cuento para dormir?

-Uno de terror.

La ironía prima en nuestras conversaciones, nunca nos decimos una verdad entera, siempre es a medias. Y me molesta que lo que sea verdad hoy es la maldita culpa de Alois Trancy, odio esperar, y ese mocoso siempre retrasa a uno de mis pocos motivos de diversión. Aunque parece que para compensar mi molestia te estás empleando verdaderamente a fondo.

_Where have you been, all my life?_

Siento el clímax y pienso ¿Por qué coño no te habré encontrado antes? ¿Dónde has estado toda mi aburrida vida? Ni siquiera la "diversión" que me produce la curiosa vida de Bocchan se puede comparar a esto, me pregunto si pensarás lo mismo.

_You can have me all you want_

_Any way, any day_

_To show me where you are tonight_

-La próxima vez que tardes tanto...iré yo mismo a buscarte.

-Vuelve a respirar normal...y entonces ya...me amenazas.

-Lo mismo te digo. Y no es una amenaza.—te miro a esas dos monedas de oro que brillan en la oscuridad—Es una promesa.

-No puedes controlarme todas las noches Sebastian. No nos vemos todas.

-Me da igual. Te dejo tenerme del modo que quieras cuando quieras, cosa que nunca he hecho así que te exijo puntualidad o...

-¿O?

-O me buscaré a otro motivo de diversión.—te ríes.

-¿A quién? ¿A ese molesto shinigami pelirrojo, al peligris o mejor aún al cocinero de tu mansión?

-¿Qué tal a los tres a la vez? Grell estaría encantado de cooperar.

Vuelves a reírte, dejando una socarrona sonrisa en tu cara y agarrándome de la cintura para situarme sobre ti como si fuera una sábana, cruzo los brazos y te observo seriamente.

-Ni los tres a la vez se compararían mi—te relames—No serían capaces ni de arrancarte un gemido, y mucho menos un suspiro.

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone _

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night_

_I've been everywhere man_

_Looking for you babe_

-Creo que tienes razón, aún así—rozo nuestras narices—ya estás avisado.

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe _


	11. Chapter 11

**Caprichoso consentido**

-Recuérdame cómo me he dejado convencer de hacer esto.

-Persuasión. ¿Vas a salir ya o tengo que entrar yo a buscarte?

-Cierra la boca.

Claude sonríe entre triunfal y divertido, sentado en un cómodo butacón cruzado de piernas y manos espera a que Sebastian se digne a salir de detrás de un probador. En cuanto ve salir un pie tiene que morderse la lengua para evitar reírse, aún así una mueca forzada se le dibuja en la cara, mueca que al otro no le pasa desapercibida.

-Como te rías...

-Me matarás lo sé.

El sonido de taconeo sobre el suelo de madera denota la impaciencia de Sebastian, que se cruza de brazos. Levantándose del sitio, Claude va hacia él y le rodea como un tigre acorrala a su presa hasta que se sitúa a su espalda y le susurra al oído.

-_Te quedan mejor los volantes que los trajes._

El cuervo gruñe y se gira para intentar asestarle un golpe pero el otro demonio se echa hacia atrás, volviendo al ataque ambos colisionan y se estrellan contra las paredes de madera pulida, que tendrán que arreglar antes de marcharse. Ambos forcejean, dado que sus fuerzas son parejas ninguno cede hasta que Sebastian echa mano de enredar una pierna de Claude con una suya para hacerle perder el equilibrio y que caiga de espaldas. Sonriendo mezquino, se echa sobre él y lo inmoviliza con su peso.

-¿Divertido?—pregunta malévolo.

-Mucho, creo que tendríamos que pelearnos así más a menudo, sobre todo si tú vas de esta guisa.

-Imbé...

Antes de que Sebastian pueda terminar de insultar siente las manos enguantadas de Claude pasearse por sus piernas, ofuscado, se queda quieto dejándole hacer; la cara del araña es de absoluta satisfacción, le había costado una eternidad convencer al otro mayordomo de que aceptase, así que no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Piensas hacer lo mismo toda la noche?

-Paciencia Michaelis.

-¿Cómo quieres que sea paciente vestido de esta forma? O mejor dicho, medio vestido.

El mayordomo Trancy sonríe ufano, esto sin duda era una victoria total contra el orgullo del Phantomhive, claro que las consecuencias a pagar que le impondría seguramente serían colosales, pero qué importaba eso ahora si podía meterle mano a Sebastian debajo de una falda.

-Fetichista. Se te ha pegado de tu amo.

-Tal vez un poco, pero mantengo que los volantes te quedan bien.

-Te la pienso cobrar muy cara.—amenaza el ojirrojo poniéndose a horcajadas, la falda de volantes, más corta de lo normal y retocada a propósito, se acomoda sobre sus piernas, por lo menos llevaba puesta la camisa, aunque esto no hacía más que incrementar un cierto toque de escolaridad por el cual Claude se moría de risa internamente.

-Deberías quitarte la camisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Con la falda es suficiente.

-Pervertida araña del demonio, te haré acupuntura a lo bestia con todas las agujas que me encuentre en este taller de costura.

-Vale pero—se incorpora hasta que toma asiento y tiene la cara del otro a su altura—¿te parece si lo dejamos para luego?

Sebastian resopla y hace volar los mechones de pelo de su cara mientras las manos traviesas de Claude juegan con el cierre de su indumentaria tortura, menos mal que su naturaleza demoníaca le hacía no tener vergüenza ni remilgos; y aunque no lo admitiera, le gustaba ver a Claude tan ensimismado acariciándole las piernas, tener ese poder de sugestión.

-Tienes suerte de que te tenga consentido.

-Un poco sí, claro que tu consentimiento siempre conlleva algo peor después.

-Un demonio no regala nada, lo que hacemos es cambiar...un trato equivalente.

-¿No esperarás que me vista yo así?

-No, eso sería demasiado gentil. Tendré que pensarme el modo de hacerte pagar por esto, pero mientras tanto—le apresa las manos—quítame de una maldita vez la condenada falda.

-_As you wish..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

xD que nadie pregunte pero esto viene de Deviantart y una imagen de ellos dos que vi por ahí. Comprendo a Claude, ¿quién no quiere meterle mano a Sebastian sea como sea? *¬*

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Sparring**

Y allí estaban, en medio de un yermo rocoso y a plena luz del día tras haberse escapado con una piadosa mentira, lo cual es tremendamente irónico siendo ellos lo que son, peleándose como un par de chiquillos. Bueno, no exactamente como eso, pero lo que sí tenía su pelea de infantil es que los os se chinchaban como un par de infantes.

-¿¡Es todo lo que sabes hacer!?

-¡Nunca podrás conmigo de ese modo!

-¡Guarda esa lengua tuya antes de que te la corte!

-¡Cierra tú el pico y vuelve ladrando junto a tu amo!

Y cosas por el estilo, cuando Claude y Sebastian no se desfogaban a través del sexo lo hacían luchando, poniendo a prueba sus habilidades como demonios el uno contra el otro en feroces luchas que generalmente siempre acababan en empate.

-Aanf...

-Ha...

Aunque eran demonios, seres superiores a la raza humana en habilidades el luchar contra algo que te equiparaba en fuerza y habilidad durante horas y sin descanso conllevaba un gasto de energía importante.

-¿Qué pasa...ya te rindes?—preguntó desdeñoso Sebastian, cuyos mechones de pelo se apegaban a su frente.

-En tus mejores sueños pajarraco.—espetó Claude, que sólo le llamaba así cuando combatían.

-En mis mejores sueños te arrojo a un cubo de ácido después de haberte torturado durante horas.

El araña frunció el entrecejo , el cuervo sonrió altanero, su especialidad era hacer rabiar al mayordomo Trancy y lo hacía siempre que podía; a veces lo había hecho enfadar tanto que el otro demonio casi dejaba salir su forma original. Sin embargo esta vez parecía ser que el araña se estaba armando de paciencia, porque sonrió con misterio y se cruzó de brazos, como si pretendiese hacer oídos sordos a todo cuanto el cuervo dijese.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a dejarte usar de saco de prácticas? ¿O es que por fin te has dado cuenta de que soy infinitamente mejor que tú? ¿Tal vez has vislumbrado la cara de tu amo recién levantado y se te ha caído la moral al suelo? —soltó en retahíla Sebastian, pero Claude siguió igual, extrañado volvió al ataque—Eh, demonio de tres al cuarto que no serviría ni para animal de circo ¿me estás escuchando?

Nada, era como hablarle a una pared. Frunciendo el ceño, esta vez Sebastian le arroja un cuchillo plateado que el otro esquiva moviendo a un lado la cabeza y volviendo al segundo a la misma posición; emitiendo un sonido despreciativo esta vez el mayordomo Phantomhive lanza cinco cuchillos. Esta vez el Trancy los esquiva dejándose caer hasta que se queda sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, un poco más y parecería meditar.

-¡Ponte serio!—demandó el ojirrojo, su oponente pasó de él.

Eso ya colmó la paciencia de Sebastian, que tomó impulso y se lanzó como un cohete a por Claude, que no hizo ni el amago de moverse. Cayendo sobre él ambos derrapan, el ojidorado le mira inexpresivo pero cuando el ojirrojo pretendió retomar la pelea levantando el puño, se irguió haciendo que sus cabezas chocasen y que un hilo de sangre resbalase por sus frentes, el odio y la rabia les enciende la mirada.

Forcejean uno encima del otro sin apartarse la mirada ni un segundo y se engalanan con sus peores y más malévolas sonrisas.

-¿Por fin vas a pelear en serio?

-...—Claude no le contesta, le sonríe con malicia y libera su forcejeo, el cuervo se desequilibra un segundo que él aprovecha para darles la vuelta y quedar arriba, inmovilizando al mayordomo con su peso.

Sebastian le desafía con la mirada e ilumina violetas sus ojos cuando ve a Claude alzar su puño, se preparó para encajar el golpe pero éste no llegó y en su lugar se estampó contra la porción de suelo de al lado de su blanca cara; y los rubíes se agrandaron cuando sin previo aviso el araña le besó.

Tras pasar el momento de sorpresa, Sebastian comienza a relajar los ojos hasta que los cierra al igual que Claude y le echa los brazos sobre el cuello, el araña tira de él hasta que lo saca de debajo suyo. Dado que el oxígeno no es algo muy preciado para ellos están así un tiempo.

-¿Es que siempre tenemos que acabar del mismo modo?—pregunta el cuervo cuando por fin cortan el beso.

-Creo que ya es necesidad.—le responde el araña juntando sus frentes y buscando sus labios de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Agua**

Una neblina vaporosa y algunas pompas de jabón se esparcían en el baño mezclándose con el aroma perfumado del jabón.

A Claude este capricho de Sebastian le había parecido un tanto extravagante, pero al final, como siempre, no se había negado, no podía negarse a esos ojos rojos que le incitaban con una sutil picardía. Además que estaba claro que el cuervo se enfadaría bastante si le decía que no y le echaría en cara que él no le negaba nada, y sus ganas de enfadarlo no eran muchas hoy.

-Espabila.—el araña recibe un ataque acuático que le moja la cara, Sebastian ríe malicioso—¿Qué piensas tanto?

-Ahora mismo en ahogarte, aunque dada la poca agua que hay aquí mejor te estrello contra el borde.

El Phantomhive hace una mueca desdeñosa y le sopla pompas de jabón que el Trancy explota con los dedos. La idea que el cuervo había tenido consistía en que se bañaran juntos; el agua era algo así como simbólico para ellos, pues en el líquido elemento fue donde primero se enfrentaron y lo más importante "tuvieron contacto". Así que ni cortos ni perezosos se colaron dentro de la mansión de otro noble cuya bañera era grande, cuadrada y construida en el suelo con mármol, es decir, perfecta para compartir. Claude agarra espuma en su mano derecha, al alzarla la espuma se escurre por su brazo y cae hasta su pecho perdiéndose después en la bañera, observa a Sebastian a través de una pompa grande que ha dejado en la punta de su dedo índice. La pompa se resbala de su dedo, y en esa fracción de segundo Sebastian se posiciona frente a él mirándole inexpresivo con esos rojizos ojos tan profundos.

Se produce un duelo silencioso de miradas inexpresivas, el agua ondea y el vapor serpentea. Cuando una gota rezagada cae del grifo dorado envejecido y se mezcla con las otras en un _plop_ apenas audible dos pares de ojos se tornan amatistas fulgurantes y sus dueños se mueven en reflejos, como si lo que tuvieran delante no fuera más que un espejo que les devuelve el movimiento.

Si una mano se mueve la otra también, un pestañeo equivale a dos, cada contacto se multiplica. Ambos tocan el pecho del otro, en la zona en la que a los humanos les late el corazón, cavidad vacía en su caso; eso dicen los expertos, pero nadie lo ha verificado hasta el momento. Se quedan quietos, el agua les escurre desde las manos y les moja el torso formando un riachuelo.

Sus pieles son suaves, tersas, lisas, sin imperfecciones y blancas inmaculadas; ninguna piel humana se puede comparar a ellas, sin embargo son frías, no poseen el calor natural que desprenden los humanos, a los que necesitan para alimentarse.

Sebastian deja caer su mano poco a poco, haciendo que resbale por todo el torso y abdomen de Claude, quien, sin embargo, no se mueve y deja su mano en la posición en la que está. Los ojos rojos le miran igual de inexpresivos y pacientes.

-Ven aquí.—dice el araña en un tono neutro y retirando al fin su mano, Sebastian se queda quieto unos segundos, pero termina por acercarse del todo a él.

El mayordomo Trancy le recorre el cuerpo que está por encima de la superficie del agua con los dedos, lo delinea, lo explora, curioso porque ya se lo conoce de principio a fin al igual que Sebastian se conoce el suyo. Cuando termina por delante le pide al ojirrojo que se de la vuelta y continúa por la parte de la espalda.

-...—el mayordomo Phantomhive no emite ni un sonido, está quieto, paciente como una estatua y sólo pestañea de vez en cuando. La espuma resbala por su piel.

De improviso, Claude se detiene a la altura de las últimas costillas y deja sus manos ancladas en ese lugar sin apenas ejercer presión. Sebastian se echa hacia atrás hasta que se apoya en él completamente, dejando su cabeza reposar en uno de sus hombros, el ojidorado hace lo propio reposando su barbilla en el hombro contrario.

-Esto es demasiado relajante para mi gusto...—comenta el Phantomhive tras unos pocos minutos de silencio.

-Tienes razón. A nosotros el agua nos sirve mejor de escenario de pelea.—bromea apenas el Trancy.

-Entonces...—gira la cabeza un poco hasta que le mira—¿echamos un pulso?

-Por qué no. Mientras no destrocemos el baño, porque no me apetece nada ponerme a arreglarlo.

-Tranquilo, prometo ser bueno.—ríe maligno Sebastian volviendo a iluminar los ojos mientras se relame los labios. Claude le imita relamiéndose también.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno...había pensado intentar llegar como mínimo a los 50 así que no me vendría mal una ayudita ^^U aunque sea pequeña. Cositas aparte aunque últimamente no me reviewizais no pasa nada, yo os quiero igual. ¡Nos vemos little demons!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Con especial cariño para **Izuspp **cuyos reviews siempre consiguen subirme la moral y me dio la idea para este.

Y también para el resto de little demons. :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Celos**

Odiaba admitirlo, su orgullo se hería cada vez que lo hacía, pero sabía que era verdad.

Claude Faustus está celoso de Sebastian Michaelis. Está celoso de su contrato, de su humano, de su vida no teniendo que lidiar con cuatro fastidiosos demonios que odiaba a muerte; está celoso de su "encantadora faceta" a la hora de mostrarse ante todo el mundo, de que se equipare a él en habilidades...

Pero lo más importante, está celoso de no ser todo lo que ocupe sus pensamientos. Claro que el araña sabe que el cuervo tiene muchas más cosas en qué pensar aparte de él y de su peculiar enemistad, pero le fastidia. Sobre todo cuando piensa que ,seguramente, lo que más ocupe la mente de Sebastian sean las mil y una formas de disfrutar del alma de su amo cuando llegue la hora de devorar su alma.

-...—esto le crispa tanto que hace añicos la pieza de vajilla que tenía en las manos en ese momento. Los trillizos, que pasaban por allí cargados de más cosas, alzan una ceja y ladean sus cabezas mirándole extrañados.—¿No tenéis nada que hacer que estáis ahí parados como estatuas?—pregunta el mayordomo en tono venenoso—Largaos antes de que decida estrangularos y cortaros las cabeza.

Más que la amenaza, lo que hizo que los hermanos se pusieran rápidamente en movimiento fue el tono que usó el mayordomo. Una vez estos se han ido Claude sacude la cabeza y decide alejar a Sebastian de sus pensamientos, sino a este paso terminaría por demoler las paredes a golpes.

Suponía una derrota para su orgullo y ego, hacía que se odiase a sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Sebastian Michaelis estaba celoso de Claude Faustus. Celoso de su distante manera de ser con todo lo que le rodea que le hace parecer inaccesible, de que no tenga que lidiar con humanos aparte de su amo, de que no tenga que pelear contra Shinigamis ni traficantes enmascarados de opio; tiene celos de Annafellows y de esos trillizos que se parecen a él porque sabe que le hacen rabiar y odiar más que él, de Alois Trancy por lograr que fuera tan sumiso.

Y lo peor de todo, está celoso de tener que compartirle en lo que a tiempo se refiere. Ninguno de los dos gozaba de un horario libre muy extenso, por eso las veces en que se veían el tiempo era oro, y Sebastian odiaba que Claude llegase tarde por culpa de esos cinco que vivían con él. Por supuesto estaba claro que el araña no podía largarse por las buenas sin levantar sospechas y tenía que andar con pies de plomo, el Phantomhive lo sabía, pero le fastidiaba.

-...—Mientras hacía limpieza general por la mansión se queda mirando uno de los relojes que la adornan, un bonito reloj de cuco hecho de madera pulida, y la imagen de Alois entreteniendo/retrasando a Claude se le viene a la mente. Chasquea la lengua.

-¿Estás bien Sebastian-san?

-...—Meirin lo saca de sus pensamientos—Sí. Vuelve a tus labores Meirin, aún hay mucho que hacer.

-¡Sí!—responde algo azorada pero enérgica la doncella mientras se va al trote.

Tampoco era para contestarle que lo que pensaba era asesinar a ese humano para así acabar con todo con facilidad: librar a Bocchan de su presencia y mejor aún librar también a Claude para así no "compartirlo". Arreglándose el mechón de la frente decide apartar al araña de sus pensamientos, sino no terminaría nunca de hacer limpieza, Bocchan montaría en cólera y él acabaría escapándose para matar a alguien.

Ambos creen que el otro no piensa en él, ambos se enfadan por sentirse celosos como absurdos humanos y encelan en absoluto secreto a su némesis. Si supieran en realidad lo que piensa el otro...


	15. Chapter 15

**Somebody that I used to know**

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

En este retorno a una vida pacífica, sin aventuras, sin acción alguna, tan sólo una existencia condenada a la servidumbre pienso, no, más bien recuerdo cuando estábamos juntos. En nuestras constantes regañinas, peleas o cópulas. Mi mente ociosa me traiciona.

_Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company_

Estoy seguro de que ambos pensábamos que éramos la complementariedad perfecta para el otro, a fin de cuentas nos entendíamos bien en la medida de lo posible siempre que no metiéramos nuestros contratos por en medio. Con el tiempo aprendimos a dejarlos a un lado cuando nos encontrábamos y a concentrarnos exclusivamente en nosotros; pero este hecho no disminuía la sensación de soledad, éramos enemigos, siempre habría un muro invisible separándonos.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness like resignation to the end, always the end_

La rabia que ahora me consume, puesto que no soy humano y no soy propenso a sentimiento tan débil como la tristeza, se pelea constantemente con la patética resignación que he de acatar con este contrato que nunca podré borrar de mi mano. Estoy seguro que allá donde estés, en uno de los agujeros del infierno te estás riendo de mí con esa mueca burlona que solías dibujar en tu marmóreo rostro cuando querías hacerme rabiar.

_But I´ll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Me alegré de tu muerte, la infinita crueldad para con el enemigo se regocijó cuando desapareciste porque pensé que ya nada se interpondría entre mi premio y yo, no conté con esa maldita Annafellows, no la vi como una amenaza hasta muy tarde. Ahora una parte mía se arrepiente de haberte matado, al menos tú sabías cómo controlarla. Aunque al final ella también acabó muriendo.

_But you didn´t have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don´t even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

Hago que mis falanges crujan y me acuerdo de nuestra pelea final, lo dimos todo. Peleamos como mejor supimos, como demonios que somos. En ese momento ya no éramos nada, nada más que enemigos acérrimos; como al principio, extraños en un mundo que no era nuestro. Fingimos, como siempre lo hacíamos, que nada había pasado entre nosotros, que eso no nos molestaba.

En fin, ahora ya no te necesito. Mi mente me ha convencido de ello, no necesito el placer que nos profesábamos mutuamente ni esa confidencialidad que teníamos. No te necesito.

_I guess that I don´t need that tough_  
_now you´re just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody (I used to know)_  
_Now you´re just somebody that I used to know_

-¿En qué piensas tanto Sebastian?—pregunta con su peculiar rudeza Bocchan mirándome con sus ojos carmín.

-En nada Bocchan. Tan sólo en alguien que conocía.—respondo esbozando mi tradicional sonrisa de porcelana—Pero supongo, que es un pensamiento que ya no necesito.

Claude Faustus...ahora sólo eres otro resquicio de mi memoria que trataré de olvidar pronto, sólo eres alguien a quién conocí y al que ya no necesito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Muy poético o me lo parece? Escuchando por enésima vez esta canción en la radio me pareció que podría quedar bien para un drabble, y bueno, creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Me ha gustado mucho la idea de trabajar con los "llamésmoles sentimientos" de Sebastian después de matar a Claude.

Y aquí es dónde yo me despido hasta el próximo y deseándoos lo mejor little demons :)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**La curiosidad mató al Shinigami**

Grell es un personaje curioso, siempre anda de acá para allá buscando algo con lo que entretenerse siempre y cuando no tenga la amenaza de Will y sus tijeras sobre su cabeza para que haga "algo útil" en su papel de Dios de la muerte.

Y hoy es uno de esos días en que ha podido escaparse de hacer su trabajo y vuela por por los tejados de la lúgubre y nocturna Londres.

-Death! Death Death!—es la canción que entona.

Es algo más de medianoche, es la hora de las brujas y la de las prostitutas; las mujeres expertas en el antiguo arte de la seducción coquetean con los varones que se les ponen por delante y algunas consiguen arrastrarles con ellas hasta sus "nidos de amor". Grell ríe travieso y recuerda los buenos momentos que pasó con Madame Red esparciendo la sangre de esas desdichadas mujeres al viento y maquillándolas de rojo pasión antes de envolverlas en una mortaja. Claro que ni siquiera usaban mortaja, ríe, ironía.

De repente un olor profundo invade sus fosas nasales y sus sentidos se ponen alerta; hay dos presencias demoníacas cerca, y una de ellas la conoce perfectamente. Sus puntiagudos dientes se asoman por su sonrisa y él desciende del tejado con ligereza aterrizando en el suelo casi sin ruido.

A paso tranquilo se dirige al foco de las presencias: la casa de una de las prostitutas del barrio y dónde se llevaba a sus clientes; pegándose a la pared apenas se asoma por la ventana. La ventaja de ser un Shinigami es que no tenía ni presencia, ni esencia, ni latidos o respiraciones que le delataran, era como ser una sombra a la que no veías hasta que tenías delante.

Claro que siendo Grell quién era y con lo que vio por la ventana, no pudo reprimir un ligero gritito ahogado. Dentro del lugar, poco más que una habitación, había tres personas; una de ellas estaba muerta y las otras dos estaban enzarzadas en una sesión de frenética y salvaje pasión. La prostituta estaba en el suelo con gesto de horror en su muerta cara sin rastro alguno de alma y dos mayordomos de demoníaca esencia daban buen uso de su cama mientras reían en voz baja con truculenta maldad y con sus ojos amatistas brillando en la oscuridad.

Por supuesto Grell conoce a uno de esos demonios, a Sebas-chan como él le llama, pero no tiene idea de quién es el otro sobre quién, por cierto, Sebastian está cabalgando como un loco apoyado en su pecho y mirándole con absoluta picardía. El otro demonio emite una risita escalofriante y se incorpora hasta llegar a la altura de su acompañante, que le atrapa la cara entre sus dos manos y toma la delantera para iniciar un húmedo beso digno del mejor amante del mundo.

La tentación de desmayarse de gusto era tentadora, pero la urgente casi necesidad de no apartar la vista de tal morboso y a la vez macabro espectáculo podía en el pelirrojo Shinigami, que sin darse cuenta, iba asomando cada vez un poco más sus narices. Dentro, los dos demonios soltaron una especie de exhalación cuando cortaron su beso, sus párpados se entornaron tapando a medias sus ojos fulgurantes, y entonces, todo fue muy rápido.

Crash. En un estruendo de cristales la ventana se hizo añicos y los dos demonios salieron por ella agarrando al Shinigami del cuello y estampándolo contra el suelo no sin antes haber derrapado. El pelirrojo se quejó, había cerrado los ojos cuando la ventana estalló y ahora, al abrirlos, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Dos pares de ojos le observaban desde arriba y dos terroríficas y malvadas sonrisas le sonreían, eso era todo lo que podía verse de la ,ahora, negra forma de los dos demonios.

-No me gustan nada las ratas entrometidas como tú.

-Tranquilo Claude, esta rata ya está domesticada y no abrirá la boca para nada sobre lo que ha visto esta noche. O...acabará tan muerto como esa humana. ¿Verdad, Grell-san?

Grell notó las manos en su cuello aferrarse cada vez con más fuerza, y él un escalofrío que le hizo perder la consciencia. No era nada fácil dejar fuera de combate a un Shinigami, la mayoría de ataques no les afectaban, eran inmortales y con condiciones físicas extraordinarias, pero en este caso el factor miedo había resultado ser un gran aliado. Por la mañana despertó en un ataúd abierto de una funeraria que ya conocía, una grave voz le espabiló del todo.

-¿Ya has despertado? Shinigami holgazán, mira que hacerse pasar por muerto cuando ya lo estás.—risa.

-¿Qué...ha pasado?

-Oh, los inútiles de Scotland Yard han informado de una explosión tremenda en la casa de una prostituta, pero a mí eso me huele mal, tan mal como un demonio.

Grell se sujeta la cabeza mientras Undertaker sigue haciendo sus chistes basados en juegos de palabras. ¿Explosión? ¿Había sido acaso un sueño con tintes de pesadilla? Por esta vez su curiosidad prefirió no saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A ver creo que hubo una pequeña confusión en el anterior drabble, ¡que el fic no se acaba tan pronto! XD Soy vaga pero no tanto jajaja Pobrecito Grell O_O

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	17. Chapter 17

****Antes de empezar a leer quisiera pedir que si hay alguna persona bastante religiosa no lo lea por si se ofende, a ver tampoco es que sea la gran cosa, pero prefiero evitarme follones más tarde. Yo no pretende que nadie se sienta ofendido, sin más, disfrutad leyendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Iglesia del pecado**

Un débil olor a incienso y cera inundaba el ambiente cerrado, tan sombrío y tenebroso que hasta asustaba, pues la tenue y pálida luz de la luna apenas se colaba por las suntuosas vidrieras. A los demonios les hacía gracia que, a pesar de que la gente moría de hambre a su alrededor, las personas donaban generosas y hasta desmesuradas cantidades de dinero para las iglesias que muchas veces no lo necesitaban. Bulas, podríamos llamarlo.

-¿Primero tú o yo?

-¿Necesitas que te invite a pasar, o es que verdaderamente estás asustado pajarito?

-¿Asustado? Por favor no me hagas reír.

Empujando las puertas de madera maciza Sebastian es el primero que cruza el umbral de la iglesia situada a las afueras de Londres, una algo pequeña si la comparamos con las de la misma ciudad. Desde la oscuridad del lugar sus ojos brillaban como antorchas y retaron al otro demonio a entrar.

Encendiendo también sus ojos, Claude se adentró también en la oscuridad y un hálito siniestro de aire se escapó por la puerta con un ruido fantasmal. Ambos soltaron una risa tétrica, la suerte la tuvo el viejo sacerdote que era duro de oído y roncaba en su aposento.

Echando un vistazo a todo su alrededor, un cosquilleo les invade. La tradición decía que los demonios no podían pisar territorio sagrado porque lo despreciaban y temían.

-Este sitio lo único que me provoca es la risa.

-Si de verdad quisieras sentir algo tendríamos que ir hasta la misma Roma, dicen que es ahí dónde se encuentra el mayor poder "sagrado". O quizás a Jerusalén.

-Lástima que no tengamos tiempo.

Las estatuas de madera les miran a través de sus ojos opacos y observan el extraño abrazo en que se funden. El araña está tras la espalda del cuervo y con un brazo le apresa la garganta mientras que con el otro rodea su cintura, por su parte el cuervo responde agarrando entre sus manos las del otro demonio. Con movimientos suaves Claude le da la vuelta a Sebastian para poder encararle, sus manos vuelven a anclarse a su cuerpo, esta vez a la altura de las caderas, y sus blancas caras quedan muy cerca.

-Creo que éste no sería mal lugar para morir.

-¿Insinúas que quieres que te mate ya?—pregunta Sebastian posando sus manos sobre los brazos de Claude a la altura de los bíceps—¿Por qué acortar tan pronto la diversión?

-Yo no he dicho que sea yo el que tenga que morir.—rebate el araña divertido esbozando una sonrisa malvada.

-Tsk, morir en una Iglesia. ¿No nos convertiría eso en mártires para los nuestros?

-Sólo si es un sacerdote el que rebana tu cuello.—guía su boca hasta ése punto del ojirrojo y lo acaricia con los labios. Sebastian cierra los ojos y el silencio vuelve a reinar.

-Neee Claude—dice el cuervo tras un par de minutos—¿crees que arderíamos en las llamas del infierno si lo hiciéramos aquí?

-Arderemos de todas maneras lo hagamos o no.

-Y esa es una de las partes por las que me encanta ser un demonio.-ríe malvado besando a su compañero.

Desafiar las leyes de Dios era parte de su naturaleza, burlarlas y sobre pasarlas parte de su diversión para con ello demostrar su poder superior y poco respeto. Y si hay castigo divino...ellos estarán esperándolo.

-Sebastian...—llama suavemente Claude, el aludido le mira—¿Qué tal es eso de acostarse con una monja?

-Muy divertido.—contesta mezquino y agarrándole el mentón al araña—Sobre todo si es contigo.


	18. Chapter 18

**Las danzas la muerte**

_Yo soy la Muerte cierta a todas las criaturas  
que son y serán en el mundo durante.  
Demando y digo: ¡Oh, hombre!, ¿por qué cuidar  
de vida tan breve en momento pasante?  
Pues no hay tan fuerte ni recio gigante  
que de este mi arco se pueda amparar;  
conviene que mueras cuando lo dispare,  
con esta mi fecha cruel traspasante._

_¿Qué locura es ésta tan _manifiesta_  
que piensas tú, hombre, que algún otro muera  
y tú quedarás por tener bien compuesta  
la complexión y la cual perdurará?  
No eres cierto si en un instante llega_

_sobre ti, de súbito, una corrupción_

La primera vez que bailaron su danza fue más bien otro modo de pelear, una _Danse Macabre. _Pero esta vez sólo era producto de una de las numerosas ideas que surcaban la mente de ambos. En un prado desértico y cubierto por la fría neblina del crepúsculo ambos batallaban, una pelea de iguales.

Claro que Sebastian no estaba informado de las intenciones de Claude, que tras esquivar su último ataque le apresa el brazo y le hace girar 180 grados para apegarle a él.

-¿Qué haces?—pregunta el cuervo.

-Estaba pensando que me apetecía bailar contigo. ¿Qué tal el tango de la muerte?

Y antes de que Sebastian pueda contestar para replicar o para cualquier otra cosa, Claude le hace moverse de nuevo, ejecutando un nuevo paso de danza. Aunque algo reticente al principio, finalmente el cuervo comienza a seguirle los pasos, acompasando sus movimientos como una perfecta pareja de baile que ha entrenado por años. En un enérgico movimiento el cuervo da media vuelta y se deja caer un poco hacia el suelo, un brazo del araña sujeta el suyo y en dos segundos tira hacia arriba de él; cuando vuelve a su posición normal, Sebastian le coloca a Claude en la boca una rosa silvestre que arrancó de la tierra.

Mientras siguen con sus danzantes pasos, el ojidorado hace girar con la lengua la flor hasta que la acomoda en sus labios y sus dientes la sujetan. La música no era necesaria para ellos, bastaba con que la tuviesen presente en sus mentes, la perfecta melodía del infierno. Los jurados de todo el mundo habrían dado la puntuación máxima y sus palabras habrían sido: "Tanta perfección debe ser una obra celestial", o infernal, en este caso; pero como la máscara más peligrosa de la maldad es un rostro angelical, el error sería comprensible.

La muerte es la encargada de entonar con su profunda voz los últimos tonos y acordes de la canción que les marca el ritmo. Es el momento más sublime.

Separándose a base de enérgicos y rápidos giros, antes precedidos por movimientos en arco con las piernas, se distancian apenas un metro y medio; los últimos redobles anuncian el fin justo cuando el amanecer comenzaba a destilar sus perezosos primeros rayos. Sebastian se queda quieto en el sitio con los brazos apuntando hacia Claude, que es quien se mueve de dos pasos hasta él, agarrándole de la cintura.

En su paso final el ojidorado reclina al ojirrojo manteniéndole sujeto por la espalda y abre las piernas recargando más peso en una, una de sus manos se posa con delicadeza sobre el pecho de Sebastian, que por su parte se deja caer flexionando las piernas y quedándose agarrado de su pareja con una mano que pasa por su cuello, mientras que la otra se estira junto al brazo por encima de su propia cabeza. El cuervo tiene los ojos cerrados con delicadeza, y sólo los abre cuando nota al araña enderezarse. Completamente rectos y erguidos, alisan sus trajes, quitándoles cualquier rastro de imperfección y observan sus relojes de bolsillo, ya era hora de irse.

-Aunque no se te da mal, eres mejor amante que bailarín.—se despide Sebastian antes de partir presuroso de allí, como respuesta Claude simplemente esboza una sonrisa altanera y se quita la rosa de la boca lanzándola al aire.


	19. Chapter 19

**Loose control**

-¡Ah, ah, haaa!

Claude sonríe con triunfal satisfacción. Sebastian estaba perdiendo control sobre sí mismo conforme pasaban los minutos y segundos, y eso le encantaba. El perfecto mayordomo Phantomhive estaba agitado y una fina capa de sudor acompasaba el ligero rubor que amenazaba sus pómulos.

-Do you like it, Sebastian?—pregunta ardientemente a su oído, el lóbulo del cuál mordisquea.

Claude tenía a Sebastian sentado sobre él ligeramente ladeado, y sus habilidosas manos de demonio se estaban encargado de masturbarle y acariciar cada recodo de su piel. El cuervo se apoyaba con la mano izquierda sobre la superficie y con la derecha se anclaba con fuerza al cuello del araña.

-Si no me contestas tendré que ver el modo de hacer que lo hagas.—vuelve a decir mientras su mano derecha abandona la tarea de masturbarle para dirigirse a su entrada, en la cual se meten de golpe tres dedos; Sebastian da un respingo y suelta un jadeo.

-¡Aah!

El araña vuelve a sonreír, especialmente cuando nota que el cuervo ha empezado a mover sus caderas al compás de su mano buscando más contacto, su boca atrapa uno de sus pezones, y, cuando lo suelta, es la boca del otro la que la busca. Son besos cortos, húmedos y tremendamente eróticos.

-Aaah, Claude...

-¿What?

-Fuck me...Fuck me the hardest you can right now!—ordena Sebastian mirándole a los ojos con ímpetu.

-...—el Trancy no dice nada, pero empuja al Phantomhive contra el suelo y le separa las piernas—As you wish.

-¡Ah!

Estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza Sebastian vuelve a dejar que los gemidos inunden su garganta, se retuerce de placer y su gesto rompe el límite de la morbosidad. Claude sabe que exagera, al cuervo le encanta hacer teatro, especialmente cuando tenían sexo; podría decirse, que el hecho de exagerar el placer que siente, excita más al cuervo que al propio araña. No es extraño, avivar la lujuria es algo que apasiona a los demonios.

-Haa...—liberando un par de gemidos ahogados, Claude ve a Sebastian soltar una risita malvada.

-Is that the best you can do?—le pregunta desafiante.

-Acabo de empezar.—le responde inclinándose hacia él.

-Pues demuéstramelo.

Y así era la mayoría de las noches en las que su tiempo volaba en frenéticas sesiones de salvaje y apasionado sexo. Ambos mayordomos perdían el control sobre sí mismos y descargaban todo su poder en el cuerpo del otro, marcándole, hiriéndole, deseando verle derretirse en sus brazos, queriendo ver sus huesos y su totalidad quebrarse en oleadas de inmenso placer.

Pararon cuando la luna se debilitaba ante el radiante brillo del sol. Claude estaba apoyado en sus rodillas y manos, teniendo a Sebastian colgando de él, sujeto de su cintura gracias a sus piernas y agarrándole por las muñecas, ambos unidos todavía. Dándose un poco de impulso, el ojirrojo se agarra esta vez a su cuello y tira de él con suavidad hacia abajo, dando a entender que quiere que se eche sobre él. El araña no se resiste y se deja guiar, la respiración que Sebastian imita es acompasada y tranquila, perfecta para dormirse, pero no hay tiempo para eso.

-Después de perder el control algo de relax no está mal.—comenta Claude entornando los ojos.

-Tienes razón, por esta vez.—responde Sebastian juguetando con las hebras de su pelo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Niño travieso**

Timber era el más curioso de los trillizos diabólicos; ni siquiera les hubo hablado a sus hermanos de su plan nocturno. Era una de las pocas noches en las que los demonios se dignaban a cerrar los ojos para dormir, y cuando el trillizo se cercioró de que sus dos hermanos habían caído en un sueño profundo (aproximadamente a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada) se levantó y en silencio abandonó el cuarto donde dormían.

El ala este de la mansión Trancy permanecía en la más absoluta oscuridad , la luna brillaba por el lado opuesto y no llegaba hasta ése lugar; pero para un demonio moverse a oscuras era un juego de niños. Mezclándose con el resto de lúgubres sombras, Timber recorre el pasillo hasta que llega a su destino, la habitación en la que se supuestamente debería estar el mayordomo jefe de los Trancy, Claude.

-...—cogiendo aire, cosa bastante irónica, el pelivioleta ase los tiradores y abre la puerta con sigilo, logrando que no emita ni el más mínimo ruido. La habitación está tan oscura como el resto de la casa, Timber está nervioso y ni siquiera ilumina sus ojos para evitar delatarse.

La razón de que el trillizo esté aquí es simple: quiere comprobar si el demonio adulto también está y no se ha escapado como saben que hace a veces; y esta vez tiene suerte, Claude está ahí, tumbado sobre la cama sin la mayor parte de su traje de mayordomo y profundamente dormido en una posición que recuerda a la de un difunto, y como tampoco necesitaba respirar daba el pego totalmente. Con movimientos propios de un felino, Timber se sube a la cama y se pone de rodillas sobre el demonio con cuidado de no tocarle; apoyando las manos a sus costados (igual que las rodillas) se inclina sobre él para comprobar que de verdad duerme.

Permanece en esta postura unos segundos, y tras que Claude no muestre ni el más mínimo indicio de moverse o despertar, Timber va retirándose poco a poco; con cuidado se queda al borde de la cama y echa una pierna abajo para llegar al suelo y levantarse, pero en cuanto su pie toca la superfície una mano le agarra del brazo y tira de él con brusquedad, Timber se estampa contra el cuerpo del mayordomo adulto, que curiosamente, continua con los ojos cerrados y la misma expresión de dormido.

El trillizo trata de soltarse, pero Claude le tiene agarrado con tanta fuerza que le es imposible. Tirando más de él con el mismo brazo, lo sube para arriba hasta que lo coloca sobre si, dada la diferencia entre sus tamaños le resulta tremendamente fácil. El ojirrojo siente que la mano libre del demonio se está paseando cual patas de araña por su espalda y nota un cosquilleo, la mano sigue subiendo hasta que llega a la parte posterior del cuello, la cual delinea. Timber da un respingo, la piel fría de Claude le provoca una sensación extrañísima, sobre todo porque el ojidorado jamás les había puesto antes una mano encima.

-¡!—con un nuevo sobresalto, la mano que le tiene preso asciende por el brazo aún sin soltarse y llega hasta la clavícula. Timber le pone las manos sobre el pecho para empujar y que el otro le suelte, pero el mayordomo no cede. Al trillizo lo que más raro le parece es que Claude no despierte, sus ojos están cerrados como antes, pero algo le decía que el mayordomo estaba soñando algo y por eso no le soltaba. ¿Sería algo así como sonambulismo?

De improviso, Claude se yergue de cintura para arriba y se queda a cinco centímetros de la cara del pelivioleta, que se pone tenso y rígido como una estatua. Los labios finos del araña se entreaben y su distancia se acorta, Timber siente ganas de sudar frío, pero al mismo tiempo su demoníaca curiosidad está tentada a saber qué pasará. Y lo hubiera sabido, de no ser porque Claude abrió los ojos justo en el último momento.

El araña parece sorprendido por un segundo, como si quien tiene encima no fuera quien debiera ser. Entornando los ojos, que brillan como cuchillas, agarra por el cuello a Timber y lo tumba sobre la cama quedando él encima, su cara fría denotaba un cabreo bastante grande.

-La próxima vez que te vuelvas a subir a mi cama te aseguro que no saldrás tan bien parado...—dicho esto le suelta y se aparta, el pelivioleta se levanta casi de un salto y sale de la habitación regresando a la seguridad de sus dos hermanos.

Puede que Thompson fuera el que tuviese la voz más aniñada, pero sin duda Timber era el más travieso. Y a los niños traviesos...hay que castigarlos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wow! Ya vamos por los 20 drabbles, esto va viento en popa. ¡Gracias a todo el mundo!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Olé!**

Sebastian esperaba paciente contemplando la hermosa luna redonda que adornaba esa magnífica y despejada noche. Apenas soplaba brisa veraniega, y la poca que había arrastraba aroma a rocío de la noche; por eso, un aroma diferente le alertó. Girando la cabeza ve a Claude caminar hacia él con su silueta recortándose entre la pálida luz, cuando llega a su altura se contemplan unos segundos con fijeza, como si quisieran ver más allá de lo que había, pero como quién lo necesita se abalanzaron sobre los labios contrarios, devorándolos, mordiéndolos hasta sacar la última gota de sabor.

Se separaron con una exhalación, y mirándose con una especie de pasión contenida. Estar más de dos semanas sin el "vicio" mutuo que ambos se profesaban ya era demasiado. Y todo por culpa de Alois Trancy. Sebastian vuelve a apegarlos y dirige su cara al hombro de Claude, rozando su nariz con la oreja y algunas hebras de cabello.

-Hueles diferente.—aspira—No es un aroma británico...

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso olvidas cuál era mi destino?

-Olé.—responde con sequedad a su oreja, se separa.

Claude le asiente. En efecto, los Trancy habían estado en España por capricho del rubio conde, al que se le hubo antojado visitar las costas del sur. No era un destino común en aquella época debido a las constantes revueltas políticas, pero teniendo a cinco demonios bajo tu servicio ¿de qué preocuparse?

-¿Y éste perfume que llevas es de allí?—preguntó, aunque conocedor de la respuesta.

-El azahar no se pega sólo de los naranjos Michaelis...—le dice como quién cuenta un secreto, por sus ojos un destello malignamente pícaro se asomó. Sebastian entornó los ojos.

-¿Y qué tal lo hacen?—camina a su alrededor, como el león rodea a su adversario—¿Fue una órden de tu amo?

Claude sonríe enigmático, y recuerda las palabras de Alois: "_Eh Claude, ésa mujer no te quita ojo, baila un rato con ella y...despáchala." _En su mente el rubio ríe con sorna y bebe un trago de mosto.

-Era "bailaora"_..._—comenta Claude siguiendo a Sebastian con la mirada—Las órdenes de su alteza fueron que bailase con ella y...la despachara.

-¿Y lo hiciste?

-Oh sí.—respondió arrastrando las palabras y de un rápido movimiento atrapando a Sebastian por la cintura estando a su costado.—Su cabellera negra y sus ojos castaños me recordaron a los tuyos...Claro que...no se puede comparar a una pobre humana con un demonio.

-Sería un ultraje que me comparases con éso. Especialmente porque...—acerca sus rostros—ningún humano sería capaz jamás de darte el placer que yo te brindo.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Se entregaron con premura y ansia, disfrutando del estado de embriaguez y locura del que habían sido privados por un corto tiempo, pensaron, si hubiera llegado a ser más de seguro enloquecerían.

Cuando terminaron se sintieron descansados y liberados de las tensiones acumuladas, Sebastian rodó media vuelta hacia Claude y volvió a aspirar con fuerza, el araña le miró.

-Ya se ta ido el olor ése...

-Lo dices como si hubiera sido algo molesto.—le pica.

-¿Molesto? Desquiciante tal vez, porque no te pega nada. El olor de la sangre te queda mejor.—se relame.

-¿Y qué tal el de los claveles o amapolas?—casi junta sus narices—Tal vez la próxima vez puedas venir conmigo y lo averiguamos juntos.

-¡Olé!—responde irónico Sebastian emulando la muletilla de Alois Trancy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sólo quería deciros ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año nuevo! Ojalá que éste año que entra os depare lo mejor a todos ¡Olé!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	22. Chapter 22

**Locked out of heaven**

_I'm born everytime you spend the night_

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

Quizás suene hasta extraño, sobre todo de boca de un demonio, pero hay veces en las que no puedo evitar pensar así.

Aunque una parte de mí le odie la otra le desea, tanto como al alma de su joven amo, qué irónico. Y pensar que su facilidad de hacerme enfadar, a veces suficiente para que lo quiera asesinar, es la misma facilidad con la que consigue llevarme al...llamémosle paraíso, Nirvana, o como sea, cuando nos encontramos en las noches y se entrega a mí con total desenvoltura. Maldito Michaelis.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long _

Ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba placeres como los que él es capaz de transmitirme, no sólo como demonio, sino también como compañero de juegos; aunque sé que ambos conseguimos complacer al otro, eso se nota, me siento estúpido al pensar de esta manera. ¿Acaso estará intentando cegarme con los serpenteos de sus caderas?

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light _

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

-Abre las piernas Sebastian.—emitiendo una risa autosuficiente, que además tiene dejes de altivez, me complaces. Te divierte demasiado el hecho de saber que mi lujuria no aguanta demasiado, y te aprovechas de ello siempre que puedes; ¿qué le voy a hacer? No puedo esperar tanto a satisfacer mis más bajos instintos, aunque eso es una necesidad mutua.

Estar como estamos en las noches, enredados en el cuerpo del otro nos agrada, si pudiéramos estoy seguro de que pasaríamos así mucho más tiempo del que estamos. Pero nuestro deber es exigente, y la diversión algún día se nos acabará, al igual que el alba siempre llega tras el crepúsculo.

_Can I just stay here?_

_Spend the rest of my days here?_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

Tumbado como estoy ahora, medio encima de ti apoyado en tu blanco pecho mientras tú te entretienes surcando débilmente mi espalda con tus uñas y enroscando algunos mechones de mi cabello, pienso, ¿habría habido quizá algún modo de estar así por siempre? Imposible, especialmente para seres infernales como nosotros.

-¿Te ocurre algo?—preguntas cuando oyes que dejo escapar una especie de amago de risa despectiva.

-No nada.—miento;sólo me estaba acordando de la historia que me contaste sobre aquella monja con la que te acostaste. "Veo la puerta del cielo", dices que gritaba; patético.

Nosotros no podremos ver en la vida tal cosa. Pero verdaderamente pienso, aunque odie admitirlo, que tu sexo hace que me sienta como si me hubiesen sido cerradas la puertas del cielo...desde hace mucho tiempo. O mejor dicho, del Averno.

_For too long, for too long..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En lo personal, me encanta esta canción. Claro que no podía usar todas las frases que tiene para hacer este drabble ^^

En fin, nos veremos cuando pueda porque estoy de exámenes ¡que ganas tengo de acabar! ¡Nos leemos!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Osadía**

Claude lo sabía. Sabía que esto que estaba a punto de hacer podía costarle muy caro, y no sólo por parte de su amo, sino también por la parte de quién se disponía a visitar.

Pasaban dos horas de la medianoche y el cielo apenas estaba oculto por un par de nubes. Moviéndose con total sigilo y discreción salta una valla metálica de picudos barrotes acabados en punta y aterriza sobre el césped; ante sus ojos la mansión Phantomhive se recorta con la luz plata nocturna.

Esbozando una sonrisa mezquina, busca y detecta con facilidad a su presa, que aunque resulte tentador, no es el joven Ciel, sino su mayordomo. Una pequeña china* del suelo le va que ni pintado, agarrándola la hace botar en su palma y la arroja contra la ventana sobre la que está apostado. Claro que midiendo muy bien sus fuerzas para que la piedrecita apenas haga ruido.

Espera unos segundos y finalmente, Sebastian asoma la cabeza, su expresión incrédula, confusa y que casi parece decir ¿venga ya, en serio? lo dice todo. Antes de que el ojirrojo haga algo, el ojidorado pega un salto y se encarama al alféizar, unos centímetros les separan porque el cuervo no se ha movido un ápice salvo para cruzar los brazos.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿No es obvio? He venido a verte.

-No me vengas con esas. No habíamos quedado y lo que es peor—gruñe—estás en mi territorio.

-¿Territorio? Permíteme que me ría.—le responde con ironía mientras va poniendo los pies dentro de la habitación que pertenece a Sebastian.—Tranquilo Sebastian, no he venido a por el alma de Ciel Phantomhive, ya habrá tiempo para eso...

-Ahora soy yo el que se ríe.—ambos mayordomos por fin están de pie, pero el cuervo no parece estar muy por la labor de que el araña siga metiéndose más hacia adentro—Las visitas nocturnas a traición déjaselas a los humanos de las obras literarias, vete.

-¿No me vas a conceder ni cinco minutos?

-Ni cinco minutos ni cinco segundos.—le advierte apegándose a él de manera amenazadora, Claude no se mueve, suspirando, da media vuelta y coloca un pie sobre el alféizar, pero en vez de hacerse impulso hacia delante, se lo da hacia atrás ejecutando una pirueta en el aire. Sebastian chasquea la lengua y mientras el otro está en el aire él pega un salto y lo hace aterrizar sobre la cama.—¡Imbécil, lárgate!—masculla en tono bajo para no despertar a los otros sirvientes.

-¿Ahora que ya estamos así?—protesta el ojidorado.

Sebastian tiene ganas de estrangularlo, sobre todo cuando nota que el muy maldito, al que por cierto tiene debajo, ha empezado a toquetearle por donde no debe. Exhalando aire por la nariz se acerca a su oreja.

-Has cometido la osadía más descabellada del mundo viniendo aquí, sabes que debería matarte por ello.

-¿Y lo harás? ¿O me dejarás seguir con lo que he venido a hacer?—pregunta colando las manos por debajo de la camisa del ojirrojo.

-...—guarda silencio unos segundos—Qué suerte tienes de que sea un demonio al que sabes complacer; pero no hagas ruido.

Lo cierto era que, aunque la temeridad de Claude de presentarse en la mansión le había shockeado y hasta enfadado, no podía negar que la sola idea de hacerlo ahí, con sus tres torpes tan cerca, el viejo Tanaka y Bocchan durmiendo plácidamente en la otra punta, le estaba excitando. El peligro de ser descubiertos, ahora más que nunca, era pura adrenalina. Mordió la almohada con violencia para sofocar su éxtasis en el momento culminante, Claude le muerde a él el hombro para el mismo fin.

-Sabes...creo que sería incluso el doble de divertido si fuese yo el que me presentase en la casa Trancy.

-El doble de peligroso, dirás.—le alisa la marca del mordisco con la lengua—¿Con ganas de probar mi cama?

-Tú ya has probado la mía, y a traición, demonio osado, me la debes.

-De acuerdo. Pero primero...tendremos que ver el modo de que esos cuatro no detecten tu presencia.

-¿Una hembra y unos mocosos? Me preocuparía más una manada de leones hambrientos, y tampoco. Entonces...¿cuándo quieres que vaya?

-Que osadía Michaelis—le sonríe—Te estaré esperando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

China= Piedra pequeña y a veces redondeada.


	24. Chapter 24

**Violencia**

Sebastian mordió el labio inferior de Claude logrando que éste despegase su boca de la suya, empujándole con brusquedad contra el suelo, el cual se agrieta, sonríe malévolo ante la mirada desafiante que le brinda el araña.

De un zarpazo destroza su blanca camisa, y fortuna había sido que la chaqueta ya la llevase desabrochada, su propietario gruñe; colocándose sobre él a horcajadas tira de sus propios botones para dejar al desnudo su pecho, es en ese momento que el otro ataca y le pilla desprevenido mientras sus manos le recorren la espalda y bajan hasta donde la misma pierde su nombre. Sebastian aprieta los dientes cuando sus pantalones comienzan a ser bajados y se aferra con uñas a la espalda de Claude dejándole surcos de rastrillo.

-¡Basta!—ordena de improviso agarrando sus blancas mejillas, sobre las cuales también deja trazos. Claude parece asombrado, así que expectante deja sus manos lacias. El cuervo vuelve a empujarle sobre el suelo y mientras ataca su cuello va bajando su mano desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna repitiendo nuevamente las mismas marcas que gotean sangre.

-Aah...—jadea el araña con el masaje que su compañero le está dando, quien sonríe complacido y le besa. Antes de que se aleje, casi por instinto, Claude acerca su mano a los labios de Sebastian, que los abre y saca la lengua repasando uno por uno cada dígito que se le pone por delante.—No es el lugar apropiado para que uses la lengua, se me ocurren unos cuantos mejores.—El ojirrojo le alza una vez las cejas y esboza una mueca de desafío, el ojidorado se incorpora un poco—Además...no pienso dejar impune que me hayas arañado tanto.

-¡Ah!—exclama cuando Claude abre la boca y arremete contra su clavícula con los cuatro colmillos, afilados como agujas, afuera.—¡Suelta, basta maldito!—reclama tironeando, tras unos segundos más finalmente le libera dando un fuerte tirón—Oww...

-Mentiroso.—le espeta a media voz ante su sonido de dolor, el cuervo frunce el ceño y vuelve a besarle compartiendo el sabor de su sangre de la boca de su amante enemigo.

Harto de estar tan quieto, Claude pretende tomar por fin su papel dominante en este juego y estampa a Sebastian contra la superficie del yermo al cual han ido a parar; con maldad le dedica una mirada triunfal a su compañero y le sube las piernas para arriba hasta dejarle doblado y apoyado sobre su escápula, antes de que el otro haga siquiera alguna objeción comienza a juguetear con su entrada valiéndose de su descarada lengua y traviesos dedos.

-¡Aaah!—exclama el ojirrojo de la impresión. Por todos los infiernos ¿desde cuándo era que Claude no le hacía algo como eso? Dejando a libre albedrío su garganta, sus gemidos se intensifican cuando dos dedos alcanzan su punto G. Aguantando el placer el máximo tiempo, pero negándose a acabar tan pronto, aprovecha el momento en que se deja caer un poco para empujar al araña hacia atrás y luego colgarse de su cuello con un brazo mientras el otro apresa con mano de tenaza el duro y erguido miembro aún encarcelado.—¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos!

Claude alza una ceja y se desabrocha el pantalón, con precisión sincroniza ambos cuerpos y penetra a Sebastian de una sola vez, ambos exhalan un elevado jadeo; el cuervo vuelve a dejar impresas sus garras sobre el araña, que a su vez clava las manos en la tierra con tanta fuerza que la agrieta.

Muchas de sus sesiones eran así, llenas de violento sexo que dejaban sus pieles marcadas y sangrantes. El ataque favorito de Sebastian eran los arañazos y el de Claude los mordiscos, tal vez para recordar las maneras en que sus naturalezas pueden herir, menos mal que Sebastian no tenía pico.

Cuando finalizan, sus cabellos están completamente revueltos, sus cuerpos marmóreos marcados por doquier y sus gargantas aquejadas del esfuerzo. Pero están satisfechos, y eso se nota en sus diabólicas risas, que en el caso de Claude se intensifican un poco cuando al retirarse ve un hilo rojo salir junto a su semen de la entrada de Sebastian.

-Eres un violento de mierda.—le dice agudo el cuervo.

-Per ídem.—le contesta mordiendo esta vez con más gentileza sus labios robándole un último beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Per ídem= Lo mismo es lo uno que lo otro. / Dedicado con todo el amor de mi perversión al doujinshi Sky World y su autoría (que no recuerdo si es Norazi o quién :S) que me ha inspirado para tamaña indecentada. Love you so much!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Sentidos**

Los problemas de vista sin su correspondiente corrección se agravan con el tiempo. Eso Undertaker lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía; después de tanto tiempo sin llevar sus lentes de la vida su vista se había deteriorado bastante, por ese motivo el peligris había desarrollado sus otros sentidos en gran medida.

Oído, olfato, gusto y tacto; sentidos necesarios para su profesión de sepulturero, bueno...quizás el del gusto no tan necesario. Con esta reflexión el hombre se ríe y es entonces que a sus sentidos llega el perfumado aroma y los pasos cortos de cierto niño noble.

-Funestos días conde.—saluda al mismo tiempo que el mayordomo del chico le abre la puerta.

-Mismamente te digo Undertaker.—le responde con fría cordialidad ya acostumbrado a los modos del hombre.—Necesito...

-Información. Lo sé. Os la daré.—le interrumpe mientras habla en pausas—Pero antes...ya sabéis lo que quiero.—expone juntando las yemas de los dedos y haciendo que sus negras y largas uñas se choquen; Ciel resopla con fastidio y con un gesto de cabeza a Sebastian le ordena intervenir mientras él sale por la puerta no dispuesto a aguantar el pésimo gusto para las gracias del sepulturero. Sebastian ve a su Bocchan salir de la tienda y se ajusta los guantes dando un paso adelante—Eh, eh, eh. Alto ahí mayordomito, no avances más o al final acabaré estornudando.

-No entiendo a qué os referís Undertaker-san.—responde con su habitual tono neutro, el otro hombre se ríe.

-¿Hemos sido un chico travieso últimamente mayordomo?—pregunta picarón moviéndose por su tienda y tomando asiento en un ataúd, Sebastian no contesta—Sabes...es curioso cómo del mismo modo en que a un animal se le queda impregnado una parte del olor del otro con el que se ha apareado pasa igual con...—ensancha su sonrisa—otras especies.

-...

-Y justamente...el...aroma, que se funde con el tuyo propio me recuerda bastante al de otro perro fiel que siempre va tras los pasos de su también conde.—se enrula uno de sus mechones grises oye una especie de amago de risa.

-¿Y?

-Sería tonto pensar que sólo sirvo a la casa Phantomhive como fuente de información.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Entonces ni siquiera lo negáis?

-¿Negar el qué?—pregunta inocente y despistado, aunque su tono era falso. Undertaker se echa a reír en agudas carcajadas dignas de un manicomio. Conforme va parando, Ciel entra nuevamente a la tienda con gesto de hastío.

-Hasta que por fin termináis, espero que te hayas quedado satisfecho.

-No tanto como otros.—vuelve a reír.

Undertaker les dio la información que querían saber, como siempre hace, y les despide con la mano esperando por su próximo visita, como suele hacer. Antes de que Sebastian atraviese el umbral de su puerta, le detiene con un carraspeo.

-Que lo paséis bien.

-_Diaboli virtus in lumbis est*.__—_le responde en tono bajo esbozando una sensual y diabólica sonrisa.

-Entonces será divertido sin duda.

-Oh yes...—termina de decir arrastrando las palabras y cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Undertaker vuelve a reír con sonoridad.

Incluso sin vista, no hacía falta ser ciego para poder percibir algo nuevo en el mayordomo; los oídos eran suficientes para percibir apenas un ligero cambio en la vibración de su voz; el olfato para discernir las esencias que ahora desprendía por cada poro de su cuerpo; y suerte que no había tenido que echar mano del gusto y del tacto, ríe. No, un Shinigami no tocaría a un demonio con más propósito que matarlo.

-Está visto que entre demonios la cosa no funciona igual.—reflexiona divertido tumbándose sobre la tapa de uno de sus ataúdes y deseando poder sentir en algún momento que esos dos nobles se cruzasen en su tienda, la situación pintaría muy divertida.—Para ese momento sí que necesitaré las gafas, no quiero perderme ningún detalle de los que hagan esos dos mayordomos.—suspira—Ojalá llegue pronto, estoy muy aburrido...no como ellos.

Y los ecos de las carcajadas en las que prorrumpe hacen pensar a todo viandante cercano que mejor no acercarse demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*The Devil's strenght is lust= La fuerza del demonio es la lujuria.


	26. Chapter 26

Con todo el amor del mundo a **Meyling, **que me avisa de mi traicionero inconsciente -_- ¡en deuda contigo! Espero que esto te compense :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dile**

-No Claude...no te vayas aún.

-Sebastian déjame, ya está amaneciendo, y tú también deberías largarte.

El mayordomo Phantomhive frunce el ceño y ladea la boca con gesto de fastidio, precisamente hoy que aún tenía ganas de marcha el Trancy se le ponía soso. Acariciándose la barbilla a su mente llega una idea divertida y antes de que el otro se levante de la cama en la que están metidos le ase de los hombros y lo vuelve a recostar. Poniéndose de rodillas se queda suspendido sobre su cara pero al revés de su posición.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle la verdad?

-¿La verdad de qué?

-Dile...que bailando te conocí, dile que por la noche me vas a ver, dile que beso mejor que él.

-¿Qué te ha dado pensar que deba decir tales cosas? Y sobre todo por la última.—pregunta con cierto tono de desagrado. Sebastian se ríe malévolo.

-Oh por favor, ese criajo moriría por tenerte como te tengo yo.

-¿Quién tiene a quién?—pregunta con retintín, dándose la vuelta e incorporándose. Sus labios apenas apresan dos segundos los del cuervo, que no queda contento y pretende volver a la carga, pero el otro le detiene de forma ligera aún dejándole a pocos centímetros.—Más bien eres tú el que debería contar que fui yo el que te conocí bailando, contar que soy mejor que él—roza sus narices y hace una pausa—cuéntale que te traigo loco y que no le quieres ver.

-Sólo a veces.—admite picarón—¿Crees que soy el único?

-Depende del día.—le responde con evidente diversión y esta vez permitiendo que sus bocas se unan como sólo ellas saben.

_'Que quizás fue la noche la que te traicionó.'_ Puede ser. La noche puede confundir a cualquiera, o en el caso de los demonios ser una gran aliada para guardar con celo bajo llave una gran traición a lo que has jurado fidelidad.  
_'__Fue el perfume de mi piel lo que te cautivó.' _¿O tal vez fue que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaban los placeres carnales de la lujuria? De un modo u otro no pudieron evitar embriagarse con el aroma demoníaco del otro y terminar metidos en el embuste que ambos compartían muchas noches.  
_'__Que ya no tienes excusa pa' tu traición.' _Cierto. Ninguno podría excusarse si alguna vez los descubrían. Un demonio que falla a su contrato, que lo traiciona, es una escoria, incluso entre los suyos, pues supone faltar a su deber y perder el tan ansiado y apetitoso premio; trabajo desperdiciado.

-Tuvimos mil motivos para entrar alguna vez en razón ¿no te parece?—le pregunta Claude a Sebastian, que le asiente.

-Aunque quizá entrar en razón no sea el término apropiado. Toda ella me sobra cuando estoy contigo.—le dice sugerente—En mi sólo arde el fuego de la pasión.

-Me lo has quitado de la boca.—responde en igual tono.

Si Ciel y Alois supieran...Sólo quedaría de ellos perdornarles, olvidarles u abandonarles; pero claro, todos sabemos que serían imposibles, incluso el hombre más pequeño tiene su orgullo. Y Sebastian y Claude agradecen a la noche su complicidad. De lo contrario quién sabe, sus amos llorarían, aunque sea de rabia.

_'Porque con llorar no se compone.'  
'Entonces a mi dame otra noche.' _

-Te veré esta noche Sebastian Michaelis.—se despide el araña tras ajustarse el lazo de su camisa mientras el cuervo se ajusta su corbata.

-¿Me darás una noche más, Claude Faustus?

-Las que quieras.—responde en un fugaz beso—Hasta que vuelva a matarte.


	27. Chapter 27

Shit, demasiado tiempo sin escribir un drabble hace que se me vayan las ideas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yandere**

Sebastian estaba muy raro esa noche, al menos eso era lo que Claude pensaba. Nada más encontrarse, el araña notó un travieso y especial brillo maquinador en los rubíes del cuervo, cuya actitud, generalmente con tendencia a lanzarse primero a por él, estaba de lo más calmada.

Claude, extrañado, esperó paciente a ver qué pretendía hacer, pero Sebastian permaneció en el sitio jugueteando con los dedos y la mirada evasiva en una actitud casi vergonzosa y tímida. El ojidorado alzó una ceja y se aproximó al otro, subiéndole la barbilla con el dedo índice y descubriendo una mirada brillante y un ligero y adorable sonrojo sobre sus pómulos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?—le pregunta apegándole a él, Sebastian se tensa ligeramente y se contrae.

-Nada.—responde suave apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Claude, que comienza a captar la idea y esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así que pretendiendo jugar a ser un buen chico.—susurra candente a su oreja lamiéndola después.

-¿Qué...qué dices?

-...Je.—apenas con un deje de risa despectiva mezclada con evidente diversión, el araña ataca ahora el cuello del cuervo y desabotona todas las prendas de ropa que le cubren el cuerpo deshaciéndose primero de la parte de arriba.

Sebastian, que sigue en su actitud vergonzosa, apenas se mueve y se deja hacer, los ligeros temblores que imita y los jadeos apagados que escapan de su boca entreabierta no hacen sino divertir a Claude, que manteniéndole de pie va deshaciéndose también de la ropa de abajo mientras pasea lengua y dientes por toda la piel que tiene disponible. El ojirrojo cierra los ojos con fuerza y el colorete de sus mejillas se intensifica cuando su acompañante llega abajo del todo.

-Abre las piernas Michaelis.—ordena Faustus con delicadeza pero evidente autoridad regocijándose en la sumisión del otro. Aunque vacila un poco, finalmente Sebastian las abre y de un sobresalto se choca contra la fría pared de piedra clavando los dedos y la espalda sobre ella al sentir la traviesa y experta lengua de Claude sobre su hombría.

-¡Ah!—exclama. Sus manos cambian de lugar y se aferran a los hombros del araña y se mezclan con su pelo, no sabiendo si intentar frenarle o impedirle parar. Tras un corto tiempo, el ojidorado se detiene y suelta una risita mientras se yergue y lame los labios.

-No sé qué pensar de tu extraña actitud Michaelis...—susurra a su oreja mientras su mano derecha le acaricia la espalda—Creo...que me gusta más cuando no haces tanto teatro.

-...—Sebastian guarda silencio y esboza una terrorífica sonrisa—¿Ah sí? Pues deberías habérmelo dicho antes.—dice empujando violentamente al otro demonio lejos de sí y acelerando para interceptarle en pleno vuelo para estrellarle contra el suelo. Por las uniones de las baldosas corren riachuelos carmesís. —¿A qué viene esa cara?—pregunta con divertida risilla.

-Sólo a que ya veo más propia de ti esta actitud.

-¿En serio?—pregunta de nuevo irónicamente sorprendido situándose a horcajadas sobre él haciendo aparecer un cuchillo de plata en su mano derecha que oscila peligrosamente poco sujeto entre sus dedos índice y corazón. —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-¿Se permite dar ideas?

-No te juegues tanto el cuello.—advierte dejando caer el utensilio de cocina a un centímetro del cuello del mayordomo, se le dibuja un corte transversal.

Si no fuera porque es un demonio, Claude no podría aguantar los cambios de personalidad de Sebastian, como el de hoy por ejemplo: de completamente dócil y retraído a sádico y violento. No era la primera vez que se lo hacía, claro que, hasta ahora, el cambio no había sido tan marcadamente brusco. Pues el mayordomo Phantomhive se estaba entreteniendo acuchillándole con sus armas de plata.

-Deberías verte ahora.—comenta burlón el cuervo riéndose a la vez que lame su pulgar derecho manchado con la sangre del araña, quien es un mapa de cortes y punciones.

-Tsk, a la próxima pienso cobrármela muy cara maldito pajarraco.—jura el otro escupiendo las palabras.

-Te debía unas cuántas.—asevera Sebastian sin hacerle caso—Y no pienso parar—mueca malvada—hasta habértelas cobrado.

Bajo la cara del ángel más inocente se esconde la risa del más cruel de los demonios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con amor a **isa**, aunque sé que no es exactamente lo que me habías pedido TT^TT ¡perdóname!

Atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Aclaración: todo el diálogo son pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Aquí**

Noche de gala. Mansión del duque de Montagu, hora de cenar. Decenas de invitados están sentados a dispersas mesas redondas presididas por una rectangular al principio de la gran sala. Y una legión de sirvientes pululan de un lado a otro, zigzagueando entre las mesas y esquivándose entre ellos mismos, sirviendo la comida en bandejas de plata y platos de porcelana. Dos de esos sirvientes, miméticamente camuflados, no pueden pasar desapercibidos a los ojos del otro.

-"_Te llevo viendo de reojo desde que empezó la cena, a ninguno nos importa de qué va el tema."__—_dos ámbares, como ojos de águila, persiguen a unos rubíes.

-"_Como me miras."__—_responden pícaros los perseguidos.

-"_Como me increpas, me da que tú también quieres meterte en problemas."__—_en un momento que se cruzan un sutil movimiento de cejas de Claude hacen que Sebastian esboce una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"_Me he dado cuenta por dónde va tu juego, es arriesgado, puede ser que nos quememos."__—_se agacha para depositar una última bandeja en la mesa de su amo—"_Te miro al levantarme. Me sigues con la vista ¿vienes conmigo o te quedas con tu 'chica'?"__—_bromea desdeñoso refiriéndose a Alois.

_-"Tranquilo que 'mi chica' no se entera de nada, por quince minutos ni se entera de mi falta."_

_-"Chico listo."_

_-"A ver lo que haces, no te pierdo de vista."__—_vuelven a confundirse entre los sirvientes, desapareciendo en la marea de trajes oscuros. Se escurren por uno de los desérticos pasillos de la mansión, todo está tan oscuro que sólo se ve el reflejo de sus relucientes ojos.

-"_¿Qué se te ocurre?"__—_pregunta Sebastian cuando Claude le acorrala contra la pared.

-"_Lo que tú quieras."_

_-"¿Jugamos aquí dentro o mejor vamos fuera?"_

Antes de que llegue una respuesta el araña empuja la puerta que está al lado del cuervo guiándole dentro. La magnitud del dormitorio hace fácil adivinar que se trata del cuarto del dueño de la casa.

_-"Contigo esta noche haría lo que sea, déjate llevar y sólo dime lo que piensas."—_declara el ojidorado recostando al otro en la cama, tan grande que cabrían cuatro personas más en ella.

-"_¿Eres tan bueno?"—_ironiza haciéndose el despistado.

-"_Mejor de lo que esperas."_

_-"Entonces me relajo, tú empieza a actuar, el darte ventaja esta noche no estaría nada mal." _

_-"Vaya ¿En serio?"__—_ironiza ahora el otro.

-"_Cállate y muerde fuerte a la altura del cuello."—_manda, asiendo a su compañero hacia sí y sintiendo la perforación de sus colmillos sobre la piel.

-"_Esto no me gusta si vas poco a poco."—_protesta. Sebastian suspira y de una voltereta intercambia posición.

-"_Túmbate en la cama que no te vas a poder mover, otro tipo de beso es lo que te voy a hacer."—_proclama relamiéndose.—_"Ah, y como no te quedes quieto será mucho peor."_

Claude sonríe malévolo y decide obedecer, relajándose sobre el colchón nota a Sebastian trajinar con su pantalón, su hombría queda libre. El ojirrojo emite una risilla descarada y masajea con maestría antes de poner a su boca en faena, en cuanto lo hace el otro se tensa y echa la cabeza hacia atrás.

-"_No pienses mucho, déjate llevar. Ya te dije que te iba a gustar."—_esboza un gesto triunfal mientras pasea la lengua de arriba a abajo.

-_"Como si pensaras que me tienes ya."_

_-"No te quedas corto, ahora te toca enseñar."—_detiene su labor y en un visto y no visto se deshace de su traje poniéndose sobre él a horcajadas.

-"_Ahora Michaelis empieza la fiesta."—_le dice incorporándose para darle un beso e insertarse del todo en él. El ojirrojo nota un cosquilleo y le echa los brazos al cuello al ojidorado, que le ase por la cintura y profundiza su vaivén al tiempo que le mordisquea gentil el pecho.

Quizás fuese poco tiempo pero ambos demonios calificaban esos "peligrosos" momentos como los mejores. La tentativa del peligro es una gran aliada en su lujuria. Falta poco para que llegue el cuarto de hora, ambos alcanzan el orgasmo al tiempo que notan las llamadas de sus amos. Se miran y en un ligero parpadeo desaparecen como fugaces sombras y regresan al punto antes de que su ausencia sea más notoria. El resto de la velada transcurre en completa calma, ninguno de los dos condes movería ficha entre tanta gente; Phantomhive es el primero en irse y su mayordomo le dedica una última mirada coqueta al mayordomo Trancy.

-"_Qué bueno que viniste aquí."__—_por toda respuesta el ojidorado le guiña un ojo.


	29. Chapter 29

**Drei, Secks**

Sebastian se preguntaba cómo conseguía Claude a veces las cosas. La pericia en la maldad que el ojidorado poseía era digna de unas cuantas alabanzas, sobre todo en lo que al sexo se refería. Si el cuervo era malicioso por naturaleza su compañero alcanzaba a veces el rango de maldad pura y dura; quizá su naturaleza manipuladora acostumbrada a los tejemanejes era lo que más ayudaba. Los humanos eran complicados; incluso para demonios como ellos, pensaba, hubiera sido algo más trabajoso el implicar a uno de ellos en una situación como ésta.

-¡Aah!

Claude emitió una risilla divertida a la par que malvada, sentado tranquilamente en una silla ornamental del color del oro viejo con acolchado carmesí comprueba satisfecho que se lo está pasando incluso mejor de lo que esperaba, y eso que no estaba participando, aún. Su último 'logro' había sido encontrar y convencer a un hombre dispuesto a unirse a su peculiar juego nocturno; y vaya que si lo encontró: un bohemio artista en ciernes que gustaba de buscar inspiración en todo tipo de actividades, de otro modo no estaría encamado con Sebastian. Sebastian...su sonrisa se ensancha cuando observa su cara, casi inexpresiva; Claude sabe de sobra que el que está disfrutando es el humano, el demonio sólo se estaba dejando hacer.

-Increíble...—jadea el hombre manteniendo a Sebastian bien agarrado de las caderas mientras se balancea para embestirle—he estado con muchas mujeres...haa...pero nunca he sentido algo como ahora...—Sebastian ladea la cabeza y mira directamente al otro demonio, imita su malvada sonrisa.

-Entonces es que has visto poco.—le contesta Claude levantándose al fin y yendo hacia donde ellos están; el artista está tan concentrado en Sebastian que ni se da cuenta del modo en que el otro se desviste en una ráfaga oscura—Dale la vuelta y haz que se levante.

Casi de manera automática el humano obedece y hace que Sebastian se gire, pero es el mismo demonio el que se incorpora y echa mano de Claude. Estaba esperando que por fin se uniera. Como una bestia que ha esperado paciente a su presa, el cuervo abre la boca y devora los labios del araña con saña al tiempo que contrae la pelvis brindándole más placer al humano. Parecía que por fin estaba dispuesto a cooperar como era debido. El ojidorado responde a sus actos como lo hace siempre, con la misma pasión; y mientras él se entretiene con la parte delantera del cuerpo del ojirrojo el artista lo hace con la trasera: ambos recorren con sus manos y bocas la blanca y suave piel, el humano está deleitado y los dos demonios divertidos de ver sus reacciones. Los jadeos del humano se intensifican con los minutos y su gesto de placer aumenta.

Sin embargo, y de improviso, Claude oscurece el gesto hasta tornarlo una mueca de enfado, separándose de Sebastian acomete colmillos afuera contra el humano y su garganta abriéndole un profundo surco que le aniquila en un visto y no visto.

-¿Qué se supone que has hecho?—le pregunta Sebastian—Ya estaba por terminar.

-Precisamente por eso.—le contesta—Un humano no puede tener un placer que me corresponde a mi.

-¿Desde cuándo?—vuelve a preguntar alzando una ceja mientras sonríe afilado. Después se echa a reír y vuelve a lanzarse a por él.

La idea no había sido mala. Pero era de esperarse que el egoísmo de un demonio no permitiese compartir con un simple humano algo que considerase "muy suyo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba claro xD Si yo fuera Claude tampoco compartiría.

Sorry little demons pero mi vida está muy ajetreada ahora. Ojalá pueda hacer que leáis pronto, pero os pido comprensión. Os echaré de menos hasta el próximo drabble TT^TT (bueno, siempre os echo de menos para qué me voy a engañar)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	30. Chapter 30

**La gatomaquia**

Sebastian reprimió un bostezo, hoy verdaderamente se estaba aburriendo como una ostra. Bocchan estaba muy ocupado discutiendo con Scotland Yard, como le encantaba hacer a pesar de que no lo admitiera, por uno de los muchos casos que asolaban Londres. "Maldita ciudad" pensó el demonio "¿Es que no hay una sola semana en que no pase algo?"

Refunfuñando internamente estaba cuando paseando sus ojos se topó con un bulto peludo. De la bola oscura de pelo salieron dos orejas puntiagudas y una cola esponjosa. Un bonito gato giró la cabeza y le miró con sus redondos ojos claros moviendo los bigotes. Completamente hipnotizado y con la boca entreabierta de éxtasis ante semejante monería Sebastian se acercó hasta él arrodillándose a pocos centímetros. El animal se giró completamente y maulló alegremente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos como si esbozase una sonrisa, Sebastian por poco no se derrite.

Sin embargo cuando fue a cogerlo para acariciarlo, el gato dio un salto y meneó la cola, corrió en círculos y volvió a detenerse a mover los cuartos traseros.

-Así que quieres jugar.—aseveró el mayordomo, le contestó un maullido. El demonio miró hacia atrás y vio que su amo aún estaba ocupado, sonrió malicioso y decidió seguir al animal, que optó por salir corriendo calle arriba.

Para Sebastian habría sido un juego de niños atrapar al gato, pero el animalito le estaba sirviendo muy bien como entretenimiento y aún tenía tiempo hasta que Bocchan se diese cuenta de su falta y le llamase.

-Ven minino.—llamó. Pero el gato lejos de detenerse aceleró el paso, zigzagueó entre los coches y piernas de la gente y se encaramó al alféizar de un entresuelo. Desde ahí se quedó mirando a Sebastian moviendo descaradamente la cola retándole a ir a por él.—Gatito travieso.

¡Miau! Sebastian apenas avanzó tres pasos cuando el felino saltó desde su posición sobre el sombrero de copa de un caballero que pasaba por allí alejándose de sus manos. Saltó un par de cabezas más hasta que unos sacos de arena le sirvieron de colchón para aterrizar. ¡Miau! Con otro maullido se escondió en un callejón dejando asomadas las orejas.

Esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa Sebastian avanzó a paso tranquilo en la misma dirección por la que se había ido su travieso compañero de juegos, se paró a dos pasos de la esquina del callejón y las orejas desaparecieron. Suspirando le siguió. El callejón estaba oscuro como la boca de un lobo y eso que era pleno día, pero la estrechez, el cielo nublado y alguna que otra ropa tendida tapaban la poca visibilidad que había. Por el fondo se escucharon los maullidos del animal.

Sebastian avanzó con calma, sus ojos vislumbraron la silueta del felino sentado encima de un barril con los ojos clavados en él. Sonriendo como sólo él sabía acortó las distancias y se paró justo frente al gato que esta vez no se movió ni un ápice.

-Te pillé.

Sebastian se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Esa frase que justo pensaba decir él la dijo una voz que conocía muy bien y que cayó del cielo justo a sus espaldas apresándole por la espalda en una especie de abrazo/ahogamiento. Girando la cabeza el ojirrojo se topó con la traviesa y victoriosa expresión de Claude reflejada en sus ojos de oro.

-Gracias minino.—le dijo al gato, que maulló nuevamente, saltó del barril y desapareció del callejón.

-Que gato más tramposo.—masculló en un amago de protesta.

-Lo sé, no fue difícil amaestrarlo.—le responde Claude depositando un suave beso en el cuello.


End file.
